The birth of a hero
by Alonelyauthor
Summary: When Kenshi's friend makes him join the hero association he learns what's in store.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prologue

Kenshi didn't have the very greatest life. Monsters constantly attacked and me seemed they always followed me and my family. It all started in city b. That's where we first lived. That is until it was destroyed by a giant naked guy. Then we moved to city Z. Until one day a giant meteor was coming straight for us. We evacuated and survived and lived in city A for about 2 months. Then it was destroyed by a giant alien spaceship in the sky… So here we are living in city E for 3 weeks now and no monster attack. For my 13th birthday which was 6 months ago a strange sword and amulet appeared on my door. The sword was a dark black and the amulet was green with a golden orb in the middle. Every since then I had started attacking monsters and I was good at it. Then one day at school my best friend Horito told me I should go become a hero. It seemed like another one of his dumb ideas.

"Dude you have a magic sword and a cool amulet that makes you super durable and fast! You could be A class by 14!" he said. I shrugged at the idea as I wrote down notes in social studies We we learning about the building of the different cities.

"Dude. I'd never make it. Sure I've killed a few wolves and even a handful of tigers but if a demon fought me I'd be done for." I replied doubting myself.

"Well you could train yourself. There's this dojo ran by an S- class hero." he said.

"Dude my family is low on cash already. Besides he'd never take me." I said.

"Just give it a shot what can applying for the exam hurt? If you make it then you can train with him. Maybe you'll be S-class!" he said. I really thought hard about it it might of taken me 5 minutes. I nodded as I got an enthusiastic "yes!" from him.

He rode his bike there after school and I ran by him. I figured I'd try to get some exercise in before I got there. After I got there he watched as I got ready for the exam. I waited in line with a bunch of other people. I didn't see one person under the age of 17. When me and 9 other people got up we did side to side jumps. I went pretty fast and I kept up with all of them and was faster than about 4. After 30 seconds we moved to the next one. It was vertical jumps. I got in a jumping stance knees slightly bent and jumped as high as I could. I went 7 ft in the air and landed back down quietly. Next was one I was great at, weightlifting.

"Good luck guys." I told them as I got on a weight bench. I put on 65 pounds each. Plus a 45 pound bar. Over all I was lifting 175 pounds. It still didn't even feel like much as I lifted it in the air and pulled it down. After doing that 15 times we stopped and did the 1500 meter dash. I came in 2nd and did it in 3 minutes and 43 seconds. I was feeling pretty good about myself so far. Next was whack a mole.

"Why is this even here…?" I wondered laughing. I played whack a mole and got a high score for that machine. Next was the punching machine. I put all my weight into my next punch and hit it. Then my other hand. I got a 8.5 out of 10 on it. I did the best on that one. After I finished the physical test I did the written one. It was so easy I laughed at every question.

"Have you ever killed a human… no I haven't." I answered laughing. After finishing it I went in the waiting room for my results. When I got it, it said I was class B rank 102.

"Nice I beat class C. I did better than expected. I went home and told my parents. Even my baby brother seemed happy. I called Horito and he said good job as well. I felt like this would be the start of a fun new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: training

I ate my food slowly trying to pass the time. Going to Silverfang's dojo would be hard. I knew I didn't want to do it but I had to. The food tasted like powder as I swallowed it. Terror ran through me as I excused myself. Running out the door I got on my bike and went to the dojo.

When I got there I left my bike and started to walk up the stairs. They were long and one slip would be near death.

"Great. Don't fall you klutz." I whispered to myself terrified.

"Was I even good enough?" I wondered walking up the stairs. After completing the hero exam at class B I decided to go train with Bang. Fist of flowing water crashing rock. Bang was famous throughout the continent as rank 3 in class S. Only a month ago a villain named Garou was defeated by Saitama an A class hero.

"Man… what makes me think I got what it takes." I said walking up the final step. The door looked like it was 100 miles away. I lifted my arm and knocked 2 times. I heard footsteps coming towards the door as my heart raced. As it opened I got on my knees and spoke.

"Master Bang please teach me the ways of your fighting styles! I will do whatever it takes to be your very best disciple and I promise I won't disappoint you if you take me under your wing!" I shouted my face red as a cherry. When I opened my eyes and looked up a saw a boy instead of Bang.

"Um… okay. Master went to get lunch but I could call him?" he said.

"No thank you I ate before arriving. Tell me do you know how much it is to train here?" I asked.

"It's 90,500 yen every 5 hours. You pay me up front." he said with his hand out. My jaw dropped looking at him. I maybe had 200 yen in my house. Then behind me I heard footsteps.

"Charanko! Who is this?" he asked. I looked behind me and saw Bang!

"Sir I'm sorry but I don't have 90,500 yen." I said. He looked confused and chuckled.

"It's free to train here. Who fed you up that ridiculous lie?" he asked smiling. I glared at Charanko and then so did Bang a second later. He walked in and asked me to come with.

"Tell me what brings you here… I didn't quite catch your name." he said.

"It's Kenshi. I'm here because I just joined the heroes and am class B. I'd like to rise up and were hoping you'd teach me." I replied.

"Then let's begin." he said.

He had me start by letting me see just how strong I was. He had me spar with Charanko his only student. I didn't know what to expect from Bang's student he could be S class on his very own. This was not the case. He ran at me slowly and I simply pulled his leg bringing him to the ground. He got up wobbling and hit at me. I dodged them with barely any effort and simply pushed him down again.

"Hmm. Good fighting Kenshi. Now, spar with me!" he said putting down his salmon. I readied my stance awaiting his strike. He came at me and I could barely dodge it. He was only going easy on me! I hit at him and he ducked and kicked me down. He hit at me and I dodged it. I grabbed his wrist and kicked him over my shoulder. I hit at him and he dodged it and got up. He grabbed my hand and threw me to the floor and held me down with his leg.

"I gi…" I said. Then I felt myself go. I felt tired as my skin felt hot. The amulet glowed on my skin as I felt myself move without trying.

"No one will ever beat me again! I am a god!" I yelled not even talking. Bang was caught off guard as I kicked him in the throat. He smiled grabbing his throat. Then he hit me knocking me out.

When I woke up I had a towel on my forehead and water near me. I felt my amulet and it didn't feel hot anymore. I got my water and chugged it as if I'd never drank before.

"Your skin went pale earlier. Your blue eyes also turned a shade of red. What was that?" he asked.

"I… don't know. I think it might be this amulet." I said showing it to him. He eyeballed it intensely and felt it. He kept nodding as he looked at it.

"How'd you get this?" he asked.

"I don't know, it showed up on my door with a sword after the spaceship was destroyed." I said. He looked at me with a weird look and nodded.

"I expect to see you tomorrow 2 hours a day, 5 days a week, for the rest of the month. Training dismissed!" he said.

When I got home I opened my sock drawer and looked at my sword. It sat there clean and black. Where the hell did it come from?


	3. Chapter 3: patrol

Chapter 3: Patrol

I looked around the city on the lookout for trouble. Nothing at all. The city was peaceful and people were happy. There was nothing to do but sit and wait up on a rooftop. I had binoculars and a my phone for any calls.

"Damnit. How will I ever rise the ranks if nothing ever happens in this dumb city." I said annoyed. I brought out my sword and started to train a little. I slashed at the air and did pretty well. I felt pretty strong wielding that sword. Then down below I heard screams. I climbed down the building and ran to the screaming. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"If some jerk takes all the credit!" I said trying to find the yelling. I turned a corner and saw a monster. It was about 6 feet tall and covered in fur. It had 2 big curved teeth coming out it's mouth.

"Hey ugly over here!" I yelled. It turned around and looked at me. It swatted at me and I dodged it. It hit at me again and again only for me to keep on dodging it. I jumped up and cut at it. It tried to block it only to have it arm cut off. Then it hit me with it's teeth and I was sent flying into trash bags. I ran at him as he bombarded my with punches and kicks. I dodged them all and kicked him back into the ground. Then it spit ink all over me. I was blind as it kicked me off. I wiped it off but my vision was still blurry.

"You're very good. I am Hairy. A god level threat! You could never beat me!" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes as I threw my sword into his throat. He tried to grab it only to die first. As he fell I went and retrieved my sword. A little girl only about 6 ran up to me.

"You saved me and my mommy! Who are you?" she asked. I was speechless. Who was I?

"I'm Blazing Sword." I said throwing the words out of my mouth.

"Cool!" she said and ran back to her mom. I left the area and went back home. I ran a hot bath and went to my bed.

"I guess tomorrow I'll have climbed the ranks a bit. Then I'll patrol again everyday." I said.

I dreamt I was on an alien planet with an enormous ship looking over it. Every around me cheered Boros! Boros! In front of me stood a silver looking thing at least 12 feet tall. It looked like a human only with 4 arms and no eyes.

"Prepare to meet your end Boros!" it said. It ran at me and I couldn't move myself. Then I simply punched the creature and it fell dead.

"Too weak again." I said. I walked towards my ship and was teleported into it. Then the dream shifted. I was on top of my ship on Earth. It was City A! In front of me was some bald guy. Then everything got super bright as I heard the bald guy talking. Then he punched me and I died. Then I woke up.

I thought about my dream for the rest of the day. I decided to look up the bald guy. He was class B just like me. He is said to either be a fraud or possibly the strongest hero ever.

"Interesting." I said searching up Boros. I got little to nothing. Then I looked up the ship. Sure enough it matched the one in my dream. Maybe Boros was the leader of the ship. I didn't know as I went out for patrol.

I walked around the city looking for danger or anything worth fighting. Turns out the "god level threat" was tiger. I also had been moved to rank 64. It was quite the jump but I didn't mind. Honestly I felt really good making a difference in the world fighting monsters. Then all of a sudden I saw another hero pedaling by on a bike. I recognized him as Mumen Rider.

"Hey wait up real quick!" I said. He stopped and looked at me with a cheerful smile.

"You're Class C rank 1 right? How come you never moved up?" I asked.

"I never felt like it." he said his grins slightly going away. I nodded as he rode off. I'd heard he was one of the nicest heroes. Then I heard a loud roar. A creature hit the side of a building shattering some of it.

"That's a big monster…" I said. It had 2 legs and then one large head like a jellyfish. It bobbed it's head hitting building next to it. I ran at it only to be swatted away by one of it's legs. It hurt but I got back up. I ran behind a building it was buy and started to climb it. When I got to the top I was a little higher than the creature's head. I jumped off and jammed my sword into it's head. It's blood was cold and felt bizarre as it bobbed it's head into buildings trying to shake me off.

"It's… like a rodeo!" I said trying to hang on. Then my sword fell out and I started to fall down. I stabbed it once more only to still fall. Slow enough to live though. I removed my sword and grabbed onto it. I started to climb it once more as I did I came face to face with an eye. I cut open it's eye as it's blood started to drown me. I fell to the ground as it roared. Then the creature fell onto the ground dead.

"Yay… I won." I said falling to the ground exhausted.

The next day I was told it was a demon level threat and I'd climbed the ranks to 23. That made me really happy as trained the next week. Maybe things won't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4: Mood swings

"Good Kenshi strike with power!" Bang said as Kenshi hit the air. I was on my 4th week of training with Bang. Bang had said that there would be 2 guests coming over to eat lobster.

"They are some what friends of mine. Anyways they always love my leftovers." he said. I nodded as I kicked and punched into the air. I had been training for the past hour without a single break. I really wanted to make it to the top of class B soon. I was already rank 9. At least once every 3 days I'd fight a monster.

"Kenshi you must take a break sooner or later." Bang said.

"Yes sensei." I replied sitting down and drinking water. I'd learned that training without the amulet made me get stronger then if it wasn't on. However I started to hear it speak to me however. I ignored it though. I wondered who the guests would be. I read through math textbooks for school while I waited.

Saitama and Genos walked up the steps. Genos hated doing these petty chores. Saitama however didn't really mind.

"Why do we waste time with the 2 master? The one does not respect you like he should master." Genos said.

"Genos no matter what task you must always answer the call of duty." Saitama said thinking of lobster. Last time he had it it was delicious. Genos nodded and wrote it down. The 2 walked into the dojo. Inside the 2 noticed a brand new student.

"Who is this?" Genos said talking to Bang. Bang looked at me and got up. He asked me to come over.

"I'm Kenshi a student of Master Bang." I said in a respectful manner.

"Is he like your other failure of a student?" Genos asked. Saitama was about to say something about Genos' hospitality but Bang cut in.

"No. He is already Class B rank 11 and I'm sure to be A soon. However he still has yet to show feats of any of Atomic Samurai's disciples." Bang replied. Genos nodded keeping his eyes on me inspecting me. It freaked me out but I refused to show it. Luckily it seemed to be over or so I thought.

"I want to spar with him." Genos said. It caught me off guard and I wondered if I could even beat him… Bang started talking but I wasn't listening I wasn't even there. The amulet was red hot on my chest as I accepted Genos' challenge. Saitama carried the lobster down the stairs as the 2 of us stood in a large empty field. I felt bloodlusted as this idiot tin machine stood trying to defy me.

"Ready when you are." I said through clenched teeth. Genos charged at me. I could hardly see him but then my senses kicked in. I dodged his punch and side kicked him. It hurt my foot but just a little. He almost lost his balance as I hit him. This time he went back a foot. He tried to shoot me with his blasts but I was dodging them. Barely however as one blasted the back off my shirt. I fell to the ground.

"I… can beat him!" I said screaming. I charged at Genos and he blasted at me. I was moving faster as I dodged it and kicked him. He fell to the ground as I uppercutted him. Then he hit me sending me flying backwards. My face was on fire and I still wanted to fight. As I tried to move I just fell back down. The match was over.

"You… win." I said. He nodded as if he expected it and Bang helped me up. Saitama just had more lobster. I went over and started eating some.

Over in City R a mad scientist builds himself a robotic suit. It allows him to teleport, have geokinesis, jump high, and move very fast. He has been testing it for months and it is finally ready. He plans to wipe out the heroes and become the strongest villain ever.

Soon our 2 guests left and I went home. I laid in bed and took the amulet off. I wanted to know what it was and how it got to me. Along with that sword that can cut through almost anything. Then I heard the amulet whispering. It was speaking like it was coughing so I couldn't understand it. I tried to ignore it and just went to bed with the amulet a few feet away. This was a terrible idea and I was plagued with visions.

I was in a room filled with pictures of Saitama! He was the man in my dream Bang mentioned he was powerful. I kept chanting evil must kill EVIL MUST KILL. I started believing it to that this seemingly innocent man was going to kill every puppy alive. Soon my mind went fuzzy and I saw more battles. Then I was in a room with an old alien lady.

"Earth. It holds your champion. Your warrior lies there! You must fight him." she said. I felt a sense of doubt but it was overcome with anticipation. I nodded and left. Next I was on a ship with the amulet.

"Boros but what if he…" said an octopus looking thing.

"Nonsense. I am far too strong to be slain in combat. Take that trash and destroy it, that's an order!" he said. Then I woke up. I turned on the T.V and right to the news. A man was terrorizing city R. It wasn't too far away and I decided to go and hopefully get back before my parents wake up. I opened my closet and got out a costume Bang had made for me. It was your average ninja outfit except it was white. Then in the middle was a sword with fire around it.

"Blazing Sword." I said smiling. I put it on, got my amulet, got my sword, and left. I started running there. It was farther than I thought but I still made it. I went around asking if people had seen him. Duh! If they'd seen him they would be running!

"How do I find this guy?" I asked. Eventually after running for 10 minutes I found him and wondered if I could take him. He turned around and noticed me. Behind him a few low level B's were down and I hoped there were alive. I pulled out my sword and held it ready to move.

"Another hero? HA! Fine…" he said. As I raised my sword a boulder flew at me. It caught me off guard and hit me. I quickly changed positions and swung at him. He dodged my slices and jumped into the air. I rolled out of the way as he hit the ground making a hole. He moved more rocks at me and I dodged them. I got a cut at him and his arm fell off. He moved behind me and hit me. It send me back and I noticed it hurt less than Genos' punch.

"Alright metal boy. You asked for it!" I said. I charged at him as the ground underneath me moved. I quickly jumped as a chunk of road was throw into the air. He tried to block my sword but I cut his arm off. He was now moving and running. I chased after him as rock walls slowed me down. I cut one in half, kicked another, punched one, then ran at one shattering it. He was a few meters in front of me and I tripped over a rock rope you could say. I fell onto a knee but got back up.

"Fight me!" I yelled angered by the cowards. I dodged rocks being thrown at me as we ran into a crowd. Now I saw his plan… I'm such an idiot. At least 10 civilians were hovered into the air.

"Don't move or they all get crushed." he said laughing. My face burned bright red as I took a step forward. I heard someone squeal as the rock squeezed tighter. I didn't care as I took another step forward. More screaming from a few people as I took one more step.

"I'll kill them!" he yelled. I just shrugged and walked closer as a crooked smile went over my face.

"Then do it coward." I said testing him. He flinched as I realized he didn't have the power to. I noticed it now the restraints on everyone were slightly crumbling. I charged at him screaming and slashing like a maniac. My plan worked and he got scared and lost focus. Now he had 2 hostages as I slashed into his stomach. He fell to the ground dead. As I turned around Bang was there he was watching the whole thing.

I felt pride that he'd taken the time to watch yet offended he didn't help.

"You did well Kenshi. I suspect he was a demon level threat," he said but then he looked at me, "Now sadly you're very weak and a failure.t." I wanted to puke all of a sudden. He was testing me for something and I had failed. My muscles clenched, my heart races, my eyes went red. I ran at him and he dodged the attack and diffused me. I screamed like a child throwing a tantrum as he took the amulet off. Then he got on a phone.

"Metal Knight. I need to speak to you." he said. Then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5: Insanity

I woke up to see I was being carried through the city as it was getting dark. People stopped and looked at me but saw we were just 2 heroes. They ignored us and kept walking. Then I blacked out again and had another dream.

"We are almost there," I said sitting on a throne with dozens of aliens or monsters in front of me. They all bowed to me as I talked as if I were a god. I thought I might've been one… One came up to me with mouths everywhere on his limbs.

"Boros the artillery is armed and everything is good to go. Leveling the city would anger your enemy!" he said chuckling at his "genius" plan. I started thinking… ship, Boros, enemy, destroy… These were aliens who destroyed city A. Not just that but somehow I was the king of them! How? Reincarnation, time travel, something! Then I thought of how these dreams didn't start until the amulet… Then the dream changed and I talking to Saitama. The 2 of us fought and he killed me as I woke up.

"Where… am I?" I asked looking around. Metal Knight, Bang, Genos, and Saitama were all talking.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Genos asked. Saitama looked confused at Genos' question.

"He's just a kid!" Saitama responded. Genos seemed to not change his idea. Metal Knight worked on a computer as he held onto the amulet. Even know I felt a pit in my stomach that made me want to get it back. Next to him was my sword also on a platform.

"It appears the amulet is from the ship," Bang said. I got up and Bang noticed me. He ran to me and helped me up. He looked at me as if I were a bomb with the timer covered up.

"Kenshi I have news about your amulet." he said. I nodded waiting to listen to him.

"The amulet is from the ship," he said. I was about to reply but he cut me off and kept talking.

"It's more than that however… the amulet is Boros. Not yet at least but still a large chunk of him." Bang said. I denied it but I knew it was true. So I sat down and told them everything, the dreams, the rage, my abilities, and more. Genos stood up and nodded. Then he aimed his hand right at me ready to blast.

"Woah hey!" Saitama said going to grab him but tripping. The 2 fell down as a hole in the wall appeared. Genos got up as Saitama lectured him. Genos went outside to wait seeming ashamed of defying his sensei.

"Kenshi. You need to be tested however. We need you to dream and solve this puzzle." Metal Knight said. I nodded but I wasn't too tired after a nap. Metal Knight solved this and gave me pills. I swallowed them and instantly fell asleep.

I was talking to the octopus again in front of the amulet. I felt annoyed as the octopus talked.

"This can download your DNA, mind, strength, speed everything lord Boros! If he kills you…" he/she said but was cut off.

"He won't. Now get that trash out of here NOW!" I yelled. The octopus nodded and took the amulet. However I felt he didn't throw it away. Then the scene changed and I was fighting Saitama. Then he hit me and my body exploded. Then it regenerated but I saw robots picking up pieces of my blood and brains. With every punch more and more picked up piece of me. Then they left and we fought more and more. Then I was punched and killed. I wasn't dead now I was the amulet! I saw pieces of Boros being turned into chips and put into me. However before they were done the ship fell. I rolled off and onto the ground. Then I stayed there for a long time until a giant robot kicked me aside. I was in the air passing through cities when I fell right onto my house.

"What are the odds?" I wondered. Then I noticed something… the sword was already on my door. Then I woke up.

"Ah!" I yelled now having a headache. Bang came up to me as Saitama drank tea. Where'd that come from?

"What did you see?" Bang asked. Metal Knight looked at me aswell (he had no eyes but he still faced me) and Saitama just looked bored. I told them all about the dream and Metal Knight was silent.

"I estimate the amulet has 87% of Boros strength and speed. His personality however is only 10% and the 3% his is regenerating," Metal Knight said. I had noticed I healed quickly after fights.

"There's more Kenshi. The amulet has leeched onto you. Those chips you saw 47% at least are inside your blood." he said. I felt like I had just been diagnosed with death-idis. I was going to become some merciless fighter if I ever wore it again but even now I wanted to put it on to comfort me. I ignored the feeling and got up.

"I'm going home. I want my sword but keep the amulet." I said. Bang nodded as I left running for home. I felt like a child running from his problems but this was different. Or at least I hoped it was. When I got home my parents were there and dinner was ready. I sat down and ate some by myself since I was home so late. It was cold and that made me wanna kill my parents.

"No…" I said thinking thoughts that weren't mine. I finished dinner and went to my bed. As soon as I got on it, it felt like freezing and burning nails. I got off then I thought to myself, if I go to sleep how will I wear the amulet? I shrugged my head and got on my phone. I talked to Horito trying to distract myself.

"So you're moving up the ranks pretty fast huh?" he said laughing. I smiled and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Yea… I'm pretty good stuff," I replied. He laughed as we moved on to school. We discussed tests, crushes, and teachers. Then I hung up and just sat on the floor. I felt dizzy not being with my amulet but I knew it just wanted to use me. I could feel Boros' hate for Saitama and his desire for a rematch. I went downstairs and my parents were together talking. I stood in front of them waiting for them to notice me.

"Oh! Kenshi, hi" she said nervous. I ignored it and got straight to the point.

"Do you know where the sword came from?" I said trying to wrap up one last mystery. My dad thought for a moment but all he came up with was as much as I had.

"No. We had Atomic Samurai inspect it once actually! He said it was a strong blade but it was not his." my dad said. I nodded and went back upstairs. I turned on the T.V. and watched the news. Then I ripped the remote in half. I threw one half out the window and got up. I put my costume back on and got my sword. I was going to get the amulet at any means necessary.

I ran through the streets getting closer to the dojo where my amulet was! Nothing was going to stop me not even a god level threat! Then I got something much, much worse. A man jumped right in front of me. I recognized him as another swordsman in class B, Darkness Blade. He walked around me inspecting me.

"So? You're the newbie huh? Well… there's only room for one swordsman in Class B!" he said. People started looking at us expecting a fight that would destroy the world. One part of me said leave but the other refused to back down from a fight. I taunted him and he charged me. Our blades met as he kicked me in the stomach. It barely fazed me as I headbutted him sending him to the ground. He got up and sliced at me. I dodged his sword attacks and disarmed him. He hit at me but I blocked all his attacks besides one. He got me in the nose and blood came out. Just as quickly I felt it clot, regenerating.

"You call yourself a hero?" I said as it started to sprinkle a little. He smiled smiling to his fans like he was going to win. He wasn't going to make it out alive…

"Fight me then shiny." he said smiling. I ran at him and he tried to move out the way but I was to slow. I sliced his side as he fell.

"Ahhh! Call help… Hero down!" he screamed. I held the blade to his throat and his eyes were full of fear. So were mine as I saw a line in front of me. In my hand was a weapon that made me jump it. I slit his throat as people screamed and a kid started to cry. I looked around at the citizens and realized what'd I'd done.

"Monster!" one yelled.

"You're no better than a villain!" another screamed. I might as well of been stabbed to. Then I smelt a warm smell coming from the dojo almost a mile away. I ran at it nearly forgetting the event. I went up the stairs faster than ever. I kicked open the door to see Bang. He had a tear in his eye as he held onto my amulet.

"I didn't want another Garou. Kenshi turn away please…" he said not wanting to hurt me. I drew my sword ready to kill for that amulet. He looked at me with sad eyes as he guarded his body. I ran at him knowing the amulet would make it all better.

Charanko was running to the dojo he had left his bag there. In it were things for school and he wanted to get it. He walked up the stairs tired and wet. He could swear he heard yelling but decided it was thunder and the wind. When he got to the dojo he saw the door was destroyed. When he walked in he saw Kenshi fighting Bang. Bang looked at Charanko and I took the chance. I kicked Bang but he held onto the amulet. I went for it but he pushed me aside. I turned and grabbed Charanko by the neck. I held the sword to him.

"Give me the amulet "sensei" or Charanko here goes back down the stairs the painful way." I said holding him hostage. Bang sighed and shook his head he threw the amulet to me and I caught it. I put it on my neck and I kicked Charanko down the stairs. Bang ran after him as I ran off. Now I felt no remorse what so ever as I felt the amulet speak to me.

"Saitama… fight…" it said.

"He killed you once and he's stronger," I said. It hummed and went bright as if it were laughing.

"Saitama would never harm an adolescent. Use that to the advantage and kill him. First however I am not whole we must find Metal Knight," it said. I nodded listening to the idea as I walked making up a plan. I would kill Saitama and regain my status as the dominator of the universe.


	6. Chapter 6: Full power

I walked towards the last know place Metal Knight was. An empty apartment or so it seems. I kicked open the door and walked up the stairs. I could feel my muscles growing stronger or waking up as I call it. I opened up the door to his apartment and looked around. It was empty much to my disappointment as I looked around. There were a few scraps lying around and scribbled blueprints.

"What now?" I asked the amulet. It was silent for a moment as I waited for it to speak.

"I am strong enough for something else… we need to make a massacre!" he said. I nodded as I shattered the window and jumped out. I hit the ground with a thud and walked around looking for a park. I found one and saw all the people… I knew what I had to do as I pulled out my sword. My fists were just as strong if not faster but I wanted to use this. People looked at me and a few recognized me. I smiled as I ran at a civilian and killed them. A few screamed and started to run. It was too late however as I ran around killing. By now I'd struck down at least 13 when I was hit. I heard the sirens saying I was a demon level threat and that made me think.

"Aren't I hum… AH!" I said looking at my flesh. It was a purple or blue skin with lines in it. I looked at my amulet but it gave no answers. I looked and saw the hero was a robot looking guy with boxing gloves. I hit him sending him flying into a building. Heroes really were weak when you were a strong monster. I looked around waiting for Metal Knight to come. I saw a reporter coming over to me and I was about to kill her when I stopped. I looked right into the camera and gave a speech.

"I want Metal Knight. No one else but him! Do it or I kill a lot of people." I said.

Metal Knight got the message from me and he was made. He watched me as I killed more people on T.V. waiting for him. He got a suit ready and went out. I was still about 10% me and 90% Boros but it still didn't matter. I'd kill Metal Knight easily. Metal Knight flew to the park I was at and landed. On his back was a full arsenal of weapons.

"Stop this! I know this is what you want," he said showing a piece of the amulet, I hadn't even noticed it was gone.

"How!?" I said looking at it. He didn't speak as he shot me with missiles. They exploded against my skin sending me flying back. I got up and charged at him. He hit me and I hit him cracking his avatar. I hit him as fast as I could making him nearly fall. His fist came off hitting me in the face. I bled but it slowly started to heal already. He held out the missing piece.

"Fine…" he said. He dropped the piece and in a blink I picked it up and put it in my amulet. Then it slowly started sinking into me as I felt my mind and body change even more. I was about to black out when the amulet exploded. Metal Knight! He had placed a bomb in the piece. I saw my body be torn apart as I fell to the ground. THen I saw my body regenerate as I felt a pain like a huge migraine.

"Thank you Kenshi. I am whole once more to fight Saitama!" Boros said in my head. Then I blacked out as Saitama and Genos arrived.

Genos, Metal Knight, and Saitama all watched Kenshi change. He grew taller his skin thicker and his hair long and pointy. He laughed as he announced he was Boros.

"Incinerate!" Genos spoke sending flames at Boros. Boros was almost unharmed as a few wounds healed on him. He charged at Genos and hit him then Metal Knight. The 2 were thrown into the air and Saitama wasn't sure if they were dead or not.

"Go ahead Saitama fight me and kill a child," Boros said. Saitama lifted his fist then hesitated. Boros took this chance and attacked him as fast as he could.

"The combined effort of robotics, my DNA, and your weakness to kill a child make for quite the rematch!" Boros said laughing. Saitama ran at Boros and hit him with normal consecutive punches. Boros was ripped apart but regenerated quickly. Boros.

"Meteoric Burst!" Boros says. Saitama dodges just in time but Boros expected this as he side kicks him. Saitama goes flying through the ground as Boros jumps and hits him over and over. Saitama then hits him again sending him flying. Saitama had no idea how to beat me Boros. I was watching it like a dream screaming at Boros to stop now regaining my mind.

"I have to beat him, somehow," Saitama sad thinking. Boros just laughs at him and kicks him into a building. Saitama jumps out and hits Boros in the face. Boros' head comes clean off but then regenerates. The 2 fight their punches meeting each time creating a boom shattering everything around. Then Boros had a horrible idea Saitama would never hurt me. Then Saitama sees it to as he almost gets scared.

"Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon!" he screams. His body starts to turn black as yellow lines cover it. Saitama takes a deep breath and almost wants to cry.

"Serious Punch," he says his voice full of regret. Then he punches me and I go flying through the air and everything goes black. I feel like I can hardly breathe as I see Genos standing over me.

"He is alive. We must hurry however Bang." he says. Then I pass out again to my best nightmare ever.

I'm walking through a long hallway to a single silver cage with a hidden light over it. Inside is Boros he looks dead but he moves making me jump. He tries to get up but falls back down.

"I'll return… we are together forever. I'll kill Saitama then you!" he said while coughing blood. I put a blanket over the cage as it disappeared. I walked away to the other end of the hallway a bright light. Before I went out I turned back.

"You won't be leaving," I said and walked out.

I coughed as I woke up in a bed watching the news. I wanted to cry looking as I saw the people I'd killed. I wanted to go back to sleep and go into the cage with Boros and sleep forever. I turned off the T.V. and looked at my skin. It wasn't purple or white it was now a light blue. Then the door opened and out came Bang. I ran to him and started to cry.

"It wasn't your fault Kenshi. You've also been kicked out of the hero association and are presumed dead. I told your parents this morning," he said. My heart exploded as I wanted to get my sword and stab myself. Then I thought of my sword and how Boros probably destroyed in the fight.

"How do I go on?" I asked.

"Keep helping people. Rejoin the hero association you almost surpass me as of now and will get into S-class. Kenshi I know things will never be the same now but you can still move forward," he told me. I stopped crying and nodded thinking of what'd I do now.

"You're right. I can be better but I can't do it with you. I have to choose my own path," I said. He nodded and I was gone and out the door. I had no idea where I'd go as I need to discover my new abilities. I wasn't as strong as Boros but I was still top 10 material. I didn't care though nothing mattered. School, heroes, monsters, it was all meaningless. I stood at the edge of the cities and I ran into a forest. Then I sat down and meditated. I itched my hair and felt it was spiky. It was also pink…

"Not my favorite…" I said and resumed meditating. I needed to fix all I've done.

A.N. I know him being at Boros strength would make him to op and broken. So for the sake of it I'll say his power is at ¼ of Boros (may change so he's not a broken Gary stu)


	7. Chapter 7: Who am I

I slept in a tree in a forest. Birds flew around me and the sun shined down on me but I didn't care. For once I had random dreams of me walking through my house and eating rainbow food. I woke up hoping for it all to be a nightmare. I looked and saw my skin was still light blue and my hair tough and pink. I was thankful I still had 2 eyes but I hated this.

"WHY!" I screamed cracking a tree in half. I breathed slowly and loudly and started walking. I was hoping as long as I was in here I couldn't hurt anyone. I looked around wondering what I would have for breakfast.

"Do I even need to eat still?" I thought not fully aware of all my abilities. Everything in my life changed all because of one conversation between me and Horito. I didn't blame him though the amulet… Boros… everything led up to where I was right now. Isolating myself in fear of my own abilities. I was sad that my parents were gone from my life and thought I was dead. The thing that hurt me worst was the fear in people's eyes as I snuffed out their life. It wasn't entirely Boros though somehow at the fight with the rock dude I didn't think it was the amulet. I would've done it either way even if he did kill them. In front of me I heard rustling in the leaves.

"Every fight I seem to lose! They taught me to win but I've failed!" a voice said. Intrigued I snuck up behind a log and watched. A man sliced all over the tree's looking angry. He had his hair in a tie or something and was wearing a ninja outfit. I slowly walked up to him but I stepped on a twig. He turned around and aimed his sword at me.

"Who's th…" he said looking at me. Then a smile went over his face as he drew his blade.

"A fight!" he said.

"No please," I said not wanting to kill him. He laughed and a creepy smile went over his face as he charged me. I dodged his attack easily and tripped him as he stumbled to the ground. He started running around the place slashing at me. I dodged every attack but one came a little close.

"Stop! We don't have to fight!" I shrieked. He stopped and looked at me confused.

"Scared are you? I don't blame you," he said. I went as fast as I could and moved behind him. He looked behind himself and shrieked. As he went for his sword I was 5 feet away.

"I'm not scared of you killing me," I said hitting the ground making a crater for extra effect. He studied me as if trying to open a locked box.

"How did you gain such speed? Do you know Saitama?" he said. Of course! The next person I meet just has to know the people I'm running from. I nodded my head annoyed.

"Yea I met him a few times and fought him, lost though twice. How I got the speed… well that's a longer story," I said. He put his sword away and sat down like a kid around a campfire.

"I have all day," he said hell bent on unlocking the secrets of speed.

"Okay I'm…" I thought for a moment, "Charanko,"

"Speed o' sound Sonic. Sonic for short now tell me how you're so fast," he said in a demanding tone. I sat down and told him the WHOLE story. I told him how I moved cities, about Boros making the amulet, it landing on my doorstep, Bang, my corruption, the murders, everything. After I was done he was silent and looked at me.

"Where is this amulet?" he asked. I realized that I'd left out the part where it went inside me and I didn't know if it was there or not still.

"It was inside me but after fighting Saitama it may have been destroyed or shattered into my blood explaining…" I said pointing to my entire body. Then he did something that surprised me.

"If you are so strong and seek redemption, then train me. I happen to be a class A… Class A hero…" he said choking on the word hero. I wasn't entirely convinced but I felt helping a broken person would help me. First we started sparring and it seemed he was about ½ my speed or a little less. We trained all day and for a little bit of the night and by the end we were both tired.

"That's a day. I'll set up a campfire and tomorrow we train more," he said.

"How'd you get that fast?" I asked. He smiled as if he were going to tell me. He simply turned over and faked being asleep. I tried to rest but even with my god like powers I felt uneasy. I wondered how much weaker I was than Boros in terms of durability and regenerative abilities.

I woke up the next morning to see Sonic going as fast as he could slicing at the air and jumping into the air. He didn't seem to be any faster but I didn't care. I saw that there was meat in the center of the burnt out campfire. I ate up and went over to him.

"Everyday I see Saitama's face. I will beat him!" he said. I wanted to walk out right there but my anger did it for me.

"Why does everyone hate him? What did he ever do to you!? I've seen him defeat the same villain twice, destroy a ship, eat lobster, and stop a cyborg from killing me! What did he do to you!?" I screamed questioning Sonic. He was caught off guard by my sudden explosion of anger and didn't speak for a few seconds.

"He was faster and better than me. I'm afraid that's unforgivable," he said. I wanted to hit him right then and there. I wouldn't train this "hero" to fight another hero. Before he could react I ran leaving him looking at an afterimage.

I still stayed in the forest having nowhere else to go but I still felt like I wasn't alone. Not like being watched but like having a brother around. I liked it and decided to sit down and meditate for awhile. Think about what I needed to do next in life. In the back I heard Horito telling me to join the hero association. Near him Bang said do what my heart told me as Saitama told me to eat udon noodles. Right by him Genos said annihilate.

"What do I do?" I said looking at the sky. In response I felt a drip of water fall to my head. Then more and more as it poured. I sighed and got up looking for somewhere dry to be at. I walked through the forest hoping for anything to give me warmth but all I got were bugs. I ripped up some trees and cracked them in half. Then I made a small hut out of them and laid inside. I started a small fire as my clothes dried off. The storm was for a few hours and eventually it moved off somewhere. I got out to see a giant monster sleeping.

"Arrrr," it said scream snoring at the ground. I walked up to it to study it and see if it was a threat. It was the size of a large truck with 2 teeth sticking out. I looked and saw that it was bleeding from one side. It made me worried as if it were attacked by a hero. I rubbed it's leg which was the size of a christmas tree. It woke up and saw me and I saw it had one eye. It was all pink like a gem.

"Good monster," I said. It looked at me like it didn't know what to think of me. I had the same feeling to the creature. I walked up to it but it roared and ran off. I was to stunned to see that it hadn't attacked to even follow. I looked at the ground and noticed a drop of blood. I followed a path it made of torn down trees, giant prints, and ripped up grass. The path lead over a tiny land bridge which had recently been shattered. I jumped over it and kept following the trail. It lead to a large cave which I went in and saw the tracks disappear. Then it appeared behind me breathing heavily I slowly turned around and reached out to pet it. It paused then put it's face forward for me to pet.

"Urrrg," it burped. It got low letting me get on it for some reason. I was faster than it so I didn't see why as it ran off. We ran through the entire forest and out but still avoiding the cities. Now we were on a beach and the creature's pace hadn't slowed down. Eventually up ahead I saw a mountain as it ran up it. The air started to get thin as I held my breath testing something.

"No way…" I said realizing I didn't have to breathe. I was excited by the news as I quickly realized the mountain was a volcano. It looked like the creature wasn't stopping as I braced for impact. Then it stopped and jumped over a hole and onto a stone slab the size of a baseball field minus outfield. Up ahead I heard talking as the creature let me off of it.

"Mmmm," it said the laid down shaking the stone. I turned away as lava splashed where I was. Then I ran to where I heard the muttering. I saw a group of tough looking monsters each strong enough to be Dragon Level. They all stood on a frozen lava block in front of one monster that was unlike anything I'd seen before.

"Oh my god…" I said looking at it. It was about 8 feet tall with green thick skin. Out of it's side came 3 arms then on the other was 2. His torso was big and solid like a frozen ice block. On his head out came multiple long heads all looking dead. Then on his back wings. Then under him stood 2 long metal legs and a 10 foot long tail.

"Brothers! We are the High Council, for years we have impacted the world but for now we must hide," he said as people listened to him intensely, "We corrupted the mind of Psykos into creating the Monster Association!" he said. I remembered the Monster Association. They were wiped out when every S-class hero and Sweet Mask invaded their base. They were wiped out and for a while monsters stopped showing up. Could this guy be so powerful? Then the guy stopped talking and looked around. I ducked inches away from lava. When I looked up again he was right in front of me.

"Who are you? A monster wanting to join us?" he said looking into my eyes. I had no card to pull so I nodded my head yes. He seemed pleased by this as he invited me to listen to his speech. He had me go in front of everyone and I realized there were only 4 monsters. They all looked terrifying however each one looking like a king.

"What are you?" he asked looking at me.

"A monster my name is Blue Spike," I said nervous. He nodded and had me sit down by a shark person. He had rows upon rows of teeth and they all were tinted green with poison. Then he had eyes all over his head and a fin sticking out of his back. Then he had long curly hands like snakes.

"Brethren. This foolish one could think he could get to us," he said pointing at me. I looked around to meet faces of pure disgust. Then they all teleported away besides the "king" He walked over to me each step shaking the frozen lava we were on. Then he was behind me before I could react. He grabbed my neck and choked me. Then he threw me into the frozen lava shattering it. I slowly felt my face burn as I tried to get up. I didn't know how to get out of this alive as a boulder started plugging up the volcano.

"How can 5 people be so powerful…?" I wondered as my body felt like it was on fire. Was this the end of it all? I didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8: A new threat

Lava bubbled all around me like it was trying to suffocate me. The lava wasn't frozen like ice but almost frozen in time. I looked around to see the volcano slowly being plugged up by a huge boulder more and more. 2 people stood around the boulder while 2 more focused on the lava. These 5 monsters were god's no doubt but a single one was missing. I looked around as the tiny rock I was in slowly started to sink. I crouched trying to put all my power into my legs and right arm. Then I jumped as hard as I could shattering the rock under me and making a wave out of lava. I hit the giant boulder with my hand but it simply made it crack a huge amount. As my hand was caught in the boulder trying to pull it out I felt really dizzy. Then I fell onto the boulder as if gravity had been turned upside down. I looked down to see the lava slowly falling down to me. It'd be here in about 2 minutes if that. Then the king landed in front of me smiling.

"This is your end monster! The 5 of us are above you separately. Together we dominate you and the entire hero association!" he said laughing. I roared charging at him. As I was about to hit him he wasn't moving but then at the last second he moved an inch away. I fell into the rock face first. I felt him pick me up by my back clawing into my skin. I heard him laughing as I regenerated over his hand only for him to move reopening the wound. He threw me into the ground and started beating me. Then I looked and saw the lava not even 5 yards away. He looked up and smiled as I felt my stomach return to normal. I clawed at the rock only for him to kick me into the lava. In the back of my head I heard a single thought from a voice I barely recognized. Without hesitation I repeated his words.

"Collapsing Star, Roaring Cannon!" I screamed. Then I felt like my body had been injected with drugs. I was on fire and freezing and being tickled all at the same time. A light flew out of me as I fell to the lava blacking out.

When I woke up I realized the lava was gone but more than that. The entire volcano was gone including some trees and land near it. I didn't know if I had done it or not and really couldn't believe it. With a new threat I knew it was time to become a new person, a hero. I quickly sprinted to the hero association ready to take my test and get S- class no doubt.

5 people all sat around a table carved from human bones. Their chairs were made from skin, hair, and obsidian. They were having a war meeting.

"Brethren! That child had a power hidden within him. We could harness it and use it to release Sorekami! Then he will fix the human race and create a world of monsters!" the king said. The shark one spoke up to the king. Everyone else were to afraid to speak.

"The boy however he was a strong as at least one of us maybe two. I am the water god and I…" he said.

"Silence! We are forces of nature. That child is nothing! I am power personified! You are water, fire, earth, and air! You really think him yelling loudly will stop us?" the king asked laughing.

"Just saiyajin yelling can be pretty powerful," Fire said. The king nodded at this as they all kept discussing plans to kill this new threat already tasked with a bald one. Fire was a 9 foot tall spirit made entirely out of fire. His fire was covered by a thick sheet of black stone and a crown of hovering lava. If his shell was ever broken his fire would destroy much. Earth was ugly with rocks, dirt, grass, and other elements all rolled into a female fat humanoid creature. Air was the most human with a mullet made out of wind and a constantly shifting human looking body. The 5 of them had been trying to awaken Sorekami for years to wipe out humanity. Soon they may just succeed.

I sat outside the hero association deciding to go in or not. I wanted to so I could help the world again but I just had a bad feeling. After I got sorted I'd go to Bang and tell him about these people I saw in the volcano. I got in line and people backed up a little bit. I wasn't suprised between my blue skin and bright pink spiky hair I was a freak show.

"Could this line go any slower?" a girl in front of me asked.

"Tell me about it," I responded. She looked behind her and bit back a scream. She was silent for the rest of the time. When I got there I saw not much had changed in the course. Eventually it was my turn to be put into the hero business one more time. We started with side to side jumps and I got ready to go as fast as I possibly could. When he said start I got jumping quicker than everyone else. One guy stopped to stair and was disqualified. Behind me I saw some people leaving in disbelief. The guy in front of me counting however he acted like he'd seen better. I quickly realized I did better than every other person there so far as we went to the next one. It was jumping and I got ready to go with my legs slightly bent. I smiled at the others and wished them good luck. One just laughed and the other sighed. The guy said start and I jumped higher than I meant to. As my head hit the ceiling it dented it but didn't break it thankfully. I hit the ground feeling the floor crack under my shoes a little.

"Sorry…" I said smiling.

"It's… fine," the guy said impressed. Next was weightlifting and I already felt great about it. Before the instructor could speak I had every weight on the bar. I started lifting it with one hand to everyone's surprise. I wanted to start juggling it but even I wasn't that strong. As I put it down the guy marked a 10 on it and I waited for the others to get done. I had beat everyone else on that one by about 200 pounds and felt amazing.

"Now whack a mole. Just… try not to break it," the guy said. I nodded as we all got ready to start. I tried to go a little softer and slower but it was hard to do. At whack a mole it said my score was 10/10. Then we all went into separate rooms and did the written tests. The question I laughed at last time made a tear roll down my eye.

"Have you ever killed someone, ha!" the guy next to me said to me.

"Yea… who tries to be a hero after… killing someone right?" I said smiling and laughing awkwardly. I reluctantly circled no and felt bad for lying. After lying on about 5 questions I waited in a locker room with 4 other people. Soon a guy came in and gave me my sheet. I was terrified of what it would say on there as I slowly pulled it out my eyes closed. As I opened one eye I looked and almost couldn't believe it. On the paper it read clear as day, S- class hero.

I ran as fast as I could to Bang's dojo. Every step under me broke in half as I stopped in front of his door making a dust cloud. I opened the door and went inside to see Bang drinking something and watching T.V. He smiled and I saw what he was watching.

"A new class s-hero ey? Wonder who that could be. What do you think Kenshi?' he said looking at me. I smiled as my sensei walked up and hugged me. He congratulated me as Charanko walked in and dropped his lunch. He pointed at me his mouth open. He ran at me and I felt so bad I let him hit me. I had to double check to make sure he had hit me then I fell to the ground not hurt at all.

"I'm sorry okay… I wasn't me. Ow! Ow!" I said faking my pain as he kicked my back. He felt bad and helped me up and Bang smirked knowing just how injured I was. He picked up his lunch and ate it avoiding me.

"Master you need to sit I have… horrible news," I said.

"Okay… speak," he said. I told him of the 5 "gods" I had met and what they and me had done. He nodded at every part and when I was done he sighed.

"You have great power but these 5 things… they are stronger than anything I've seen. One may be an esper with what you talked about with gravity and the rocks…" he said. I nodded thinking if even Terrible Tornado could pull something like this off even with a second or third esper. I decided to leave and Bang nodded as I went out. I didn't think Boros was the strongest monster ever, I hoped he was because if anything else was stronger by this amount I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night. At night I went to my old home. I snuck in and listened to my parents talking about me full of sadness.

"He was so young… I always knew he shouldn't have joined them it was too dangerous!" my mom said crying. My dad tried to comfort her but she couldn't stop crying. I started crying to and silently ran to my old bedroom. Some of the items in there were gone and I laid on my bed. I didn't mean to but eventually I fell asleep to the sound of sadness.


	9. Chapter 9: The island

I woke up and looked around at my room. I prayed that everything in the last month was a dream until I saw my blue hands. I sighed and got up and went to my window. I jumped out and walked off as the sun started to rise. I wanted to touch it for once in my life and thought about how lonely it might be. I smiled and walked away from my house. I wasn't really sure where to go so I went to the dojo. As I walked to it the sun slowly lit up the sky and I thought about Boros. Had he ever touched a star? Was he strong enough to survive being up close to one? A bunch of questions about the sun went through my head as I eventually made it to the dojo. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. Charanko was inside lifting weights as Bang mediated. I'd never seen him meditate before but I wasn't surprised.

"Master Bang?" I asked. He breathed slowly and opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched. Was he just sleeping!? He looked around and noticed me.

"Ah yes Kenshi?" he said. I nearly bit on my tongue and though about my identity. I wasn't Kenshi anymore I was some strange monster/human/alien. I was very strange.

"Call me Kimyona. It means strange which I very much am. I was just wondering is there a place I could train?" I asked. He nodded at me and walked up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and walked into a room. I realized I was meant to follow him. I went into the room and he sat down looking at a map.

"This continent is not the only piece of land on this Earth. There is an island the size of a city east of here. Few know of it and it is uninhabited. I will take you there and train you," he said. I was caught of guard. If I left how long would I be gone? I had just joined the hero association. I looked around at the dojo but also at the world. I sighed and nodded. We walked out of the dojo and down the steps. Bomb had agreed to come over for a while to train Charanko. We walked down a path into some woods and walked for another 40 minutes. Then we came to a clearing to see a boat. It was about the size of a large truck. We stepped in and I sat down and Bang laughed. I was a little confused.

"Only a strong one can use this boat Kenshi," he said ignoring my pleas.

"What?" I asked. He walked to the front of the ship which had rope like a sleigh.

"Your training starts now," he said. I realized what he was saying as I jumped into the water. It was warm and felt good on my skin. I swimmed over to the rope and put it around me. He told me what direction what to go and I started swimming. It was hard work but it was a good workout as I swam as hard as I could. Bang meanwhile told me which way to go and occasionally gave me motivating words.

Water watched from underneath the boat as I swam and pulled the boat.

He waited ready to strike as he slowly made the current stronger and strong. He also had something big coming for the boat. He slowly moved his hand faster and faster then punched the boat. A giant wave hit the boat nearly knocking it over. Water flowed over the side and looked at Bang. I got on board and got ready to fight him with my master. Then from behind I saw a wave coming. It slowly got more and more solid and became a giant serpent three times the size of the boat. Water laughed as the serpent looking between Bang and me. Before anyone else had a chance to I swung at Water. He slapped me with one of his long hands. I was thrown back as he lunged at me. Bang kicked him into the boat as the serpent struck. It swallowed up Bang but then a lump formed in it's throat. It shook violently then exploded as Bang jumped out. The 2 of us both faced Water. He laughed as it rained hail the size of basketballs. In all the confusion he lunged at us hitting the 2 of us. He tried to bite at me but I held his head by his chin. He kept chomping at me but I held him. Bang ran at him but he turned and kicked him. I took the change hit him in the face. He was thrown into the water and I felt like we'd won.

"No… no. Water is so much of this world I am the 4th strongest of my kind. I will beat you 2!" the waves seemed to say. The water around the boat started to get faster and faster as we were lowered into the water. The boat shook violently as I puked from motion sickness. Then the entire water went on us trapping us. Before I could move it turned to ice and slowly started to crush us. I tried to move then remembered earlier what had happened. The volcano exploding and me blacking out. I looked at Bang and made a smile.

"Collapsing Star… Roaring… CANNON!" I screamed and suddenly the ice turns to water then nearly evaporates but is still pushed away causing waves. I slowly start to sink into the water as Bang grabs me. He pulls me up and we sim to the island. I started to dry off as me and Bang sat thinking.

"4th strongest… at the meeting I was at there were 5 people. He's water and… I don't really know. I don't remember the meeting very much there was a stone guy, a normal sort of looking person, and a dirt lady," I told him. He just nodded and got up. He offered his hand but I declined and got up. The island was clear and the sun seemed to shine all over it. The ground was grass and over the trees I saw a large mountain. I could also hear water flowing not to far away.

"Follow me Kenshi," he said. I nodded and dropped the whole "other name thing" it seemed no one would call me it. As we walked the air got cooler and more gentle and the trees looked greener. We kept walking until there was a small clearing. The ground was burnt off and the trees around we cracked and dead. Bang stood one one edge of the clearing and had me stand on the other.

"Is this where I will be training?" I asked. He nodded then bowed at me. I quickly bowed back realizing what was happening. We were going to spar and he wasn't holding back.

Water teleported back to his base with his family. Power was missing and the other 3 didn't seem happy to see him. Air snickered at him for his defeat and Fire just sighed and Earth didn't seem to care.

"A simple job attack them while they're on your turf! Could you screw anything up? Earth why don't you attack them they're on an island! Sink it, crush it, move it to the other side of the world! Something!" Air yelled. Earth glared at him and Fire looked between the 2 as if expecting a fight.

"You idiot! I'm saving my energy for the invasion!" she replied.

"If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have to power up for a month," Air replied. As mad as Earth was she couldn't dare attack Air the 3rd strongest of them. She was weakest aside from Fire due to how much of their element was present in the world. She just sat down and closed her eyes and vanished into dirt. Water walked past them and sat down.

"Where is Power?"

"He's out trying to get a location on father. Figures if he can get him resurrected while we're busy with the invasion the 2 can swoop in and destroy the heroes," Fire responded. Water nodded and Fire went to mentally cause house fires on the world. That left Air and Water ready to attack each other at any time. It would cause tsunamis, hurricanes, and tornadoes all over the continent if they did. Instead Water just showed his puke green yellow teeth. Air chuckled and waved his hand throwing Water into an invisible wall. Water then vanished leaving Air alone in the room with his thoughts.

Bang ran at me and I barely dodged him. Then he turned and threw his body against me. I fell and got my back before he could strike me down. He kicked under his foot knocking him down and struck at him. He grabbed my fist and threw me into the air. As I fell down he jumped up and kicked me. I was thrown into trees knocking more down. I picked up a few and threw them at Bang. He dodged them and cut them up as he ran at me. As he lifted his fist to hit me I took the chance and kicked him in the side. He went back a few feet but quickly placed his feet back down. I could see he was already sweaty from the minute of fighting. He charged at me striking at my neck. I dodged his attack and hit his chest. As I went to headbutt him and ducked and kicked me in the chest nearly knocking me down. I stood dazed as he came at me from nearly all sides at once. I felt pain in my back, legs, and head all at the same time. I was breathing hard but eventually I got back in the game and struck him in the knee. As he ran he fell down onto the ground hitting the dirt. I raised my foot to hit him but when I put it down he was 10 feet away and my foot was inside a large hole.

"You… are on par with Superalloy Darkshine in strength… your speed is quite fast as well still not close to Flashy Flash but we'll get there…" he said. Then a question popped into my head.

"How long will we be here?" I asked. He let out a small laugh then stopped though he still smiled.

"When you can beat me senseless and jump from this island to the continent," he said. I was stunned and doubted I could ever do that. He however seemed to be sure of me.

For the next 2 months I had a strict new training regiment. For 2 hours I'd spar with Bang, then do 10 laps around the island, then climb the mountain and punch the peak as hard as I could, then we would eat pounds of fish and drink lots of water, I'd lift as many trees as I could all while Bang tickled me, and then I slept. The workout was horrible and full of pain, misery, and sweat. Then one day it actually paid off to my surprise. Me and Bang were sparring and the 2 hours were almost over. For the past week and a half I had close calls where I were an inch away from beating him. Today however he struck at me and I grabbed his hand. I pinned him to the ground and held him there. He smiled at me and said he gave up.

"You are ready," he said. I nodded and he swam with me back to the continent. As I got closer however I saw smoke coming from the sky and broken buildings. Me and Bang were both worried and we quickly ran to the Hero Association. It was still intact and we were relieved. Then we saw Saitama fighting the dirt lady I had seen. He was winning but the destruction was still big. I looked around as buildings were ripped out and thrown at Saitama like an esper only stronger. Then Saitama punched the lady and eventually knocked her down. He then ran over to some rubble and pulled out Genos. We ran over to them.

"Guy's what happen?!" I said. He waved at me and Genos rubbed dirt off of his arms.

"Some type of monster launched an invasion the leader fled but we captured this one," Genos said pointing to the dirt and rock one. Bang spoke up however.

"No. Start from the beginning and tell us everything," he said. Genos nodded and opened up his mouth and a long story was ready to be told.


	10. Chapter 10: Invasion

**Genos P.O.V.** The day started out like any other with me waking up to make sensei breakfast. I quickly got out all the materials aside from food. As I opened the fridge I saw it was empty aside from expired milk. I threw it away and went into sensei's room. The sun shined through the windows and he laid there under a single layer of blankets. He snored quietly as I shook him waking him up. He blinked looking at me.

"Genos… what is it?" he asked. I braced myself ready to face sensei's wrath how could I have been so irresponsibly stupid to not check for food every 20 minutes!? I wanted to hit myself but I knew sensei would for me.

"We are out of food," I said ready for punishment. He looked at me with a blank stare then shrugged. He checked the fridge for himself then yawned.

"Can you go to the store to…" he said and before he finished I had jumped out the window ready to get food.

I ran to the store as fast as I could. People stopped to look and one tiny girl stood in my way. She had an odd smile on her face as her mom held her hand. She held out a piece of paper. I had learned a new trick so pens were obsolete. My hand brew bright with the slightest blaze and I carved my initials D.C. She laughed and walked away screaming with joy. I quickly got back to my pace and was meters away from the store. As I walked in I looked around searching for food. I darted to every aisle getting more and more food. I then left some yen and went back home to sensei.

He smiled at the sight and I quickly made him breakfast. He ate it all and nearly burped but covered his mouth. Then I thought of a question I'd never asked.

"Why did you stop your workout sensei?" I asked. He stopped eating and was silent. I seemed to have stumped him.

"I guess I didn't think I could get stronger," he said shrugging. I nodded and agreed. Could sensei get stronger by restarting his workout? It was a question that even as of now is in my head. Then I had a call from the hero association.

"Hello is this Demon Cyborg?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"A dragon level threat is in well… several cities. One of them is near you I'll have it pinpointed by you on your arm,"

"Thank you I will be there immediately" I hung up and told sensei about it. He nodded and said I'd be nearby if he needed me. I thanked him and left the apartment following the nearest dot. They were 8 all over each city in total and together they were said to be dragon. Or was that each one? As I got closer I realized I'd never seen anything like it. There was a hole as big as a baseball field. I saw Puri- Puri prisoner down fighting people made out of wood, grass, stone, and other things as they crawled out of the dark hole. On the other side of it was a white blur that I could barely see. It was Flashy Flash and the monsters crumbled as soon as they appeared. I quickly ran down ready to fight.

As monsters surrounded me I blasted each one killing them as they turned to dust. Another charged me and I kicked it shattering it. Behind me Puri had been fully naked and Flash Flash seemed to be going even faster. I actually felt a jolt of envy and started going faster attacking the humanoids. One grabbed my leg and I stomped it's head. Before I knew it I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

"Machine gun blows!" They all crumbled to dust as one hit me. I flew back onto the ground and felt hands around my stomach. I launched another beam at the ground burning it. It seemed there was no end to them as even more swarmed me.

"We must get closer to the hole! We have to go in and find what's inside!" Flashy Flashy screamed racing past me. I nodded and got into a stance ready to blast all the creatures.

"Incinerate!" Soon a path was in front of me and I ran towards the hole. Then another one made out of metal hit me. All the others jumped on it as it tripled in size and roared. Puri jumped up and hit it in the face as I shot at it's stomach. Flashy Flashy cut at it's leg's trying to bring it down. It swatted at us but we all dodged it. Every hit chunks of it fell off and became more creatures. I quickly dispatched them as I was hit by the big one. I slowly got up as it fell down and it's legs disappeared. I delivered one more blow and made it fall apart. The 3 of us regrouped and ran for the hole. As I got closer I could detect it was almost a mile deep. I looked down and saw nearly no light. Before I knew it the 2 were behind me and we were going down the pit.

"After you," Puri said. Flashy Flashy laughed and ran down the 2 of us not far behind.

 **God's P.O.V.**

Water breathed heavily as he sat on his seat Air in front of him. Air had to miss the invasion to heal Water. His green teeth were falling off and his skin was getting darker and tiny lines appeared in it.

"You better not die or else this was all for nothing," Air yelled ready to kill the god himself. Power walked in and shook his head and Air forgot he was angry and made a quicky smile.

"Fire and Earth alone can take care of this. Besides if Water dies we can use his power to awaken Sorekami," Power said. Water glared at him but didn't dare flinch a muscle. If all 4 attacked Power they'd barely beat him on one one he would destroy each one. He would fight but he had been using his powers to find the Vault of Sorekami. He put a hand over Water and he felt somewhat better. His teeth also straightened out and turned more green. He nodded and Power walked away. Air kept his hands over Water and golden air flowed into his skin. The hand's of the god's could cure any disease with a touch or give one. With each other however it took a little longer hours in fact.

"I'm sorry… you could've been a good help," Water said breathing. Air just snarled at him and his skin turned stormy brown.

"Sorry doesn't awaken Dad," he snapped. Water gave up and closed his eyes to rest.

 **Tatsumaki P.O.V.**

I seemed to have the most important job, figures! They sent me on my own and these ugly mud people came. As they ran at me I rained down bricks and glass. When they were shattered I'd use them to attack more. I just sighed feeling like I was wasting my time. I figured it was time to end this and I focused my mind. I started controlling the people and smashing them into each other. They crumbled and fell back down into the hole and soon a giant boulder poked it's head in the sky. It slowly was getting closer and closer to the dumb gaping hole in the ground. Then as I was distracted I was shot by a glass arrow like thing. I fell down and looked up to see the meteor rapidly coming down.

"Ahh!" I said pulling out the glass. The creatures ran at me ready to attack. I flicked my wrist and half of them were thrown and cracked. I pulled out the glass and threw it at one. The meteor was a mile away and I couldn't hold it and fight at the same time. I got ready to fly and as I went up one grabbed my leg. Then another and another. I screamed as they chewed on my legs cutting them as they bled. I roared and they all fell to the ground and I focused on the meteor. It came down slowly and plugged up the hole. I saw more trying to crawl under it so I threw it down even deeper. I pulled out my phone.

"Mission Success no surprise."

"Good but I'm afraid a string of fires have started and nothing can put them out!"

I sighed and flew over to try and put them out.

 **Genos P.O.V.**

As we dove deeper into the hole the creatures appeared more and more. The hole led open to a labyrinth of caves and dead ends. More mud men jumped out and before I could see Flashy Flashy decapitated them. When I looked back his sword was sheathed and he was on his knee.

"We must push forward." I nodded and we kept walking. One jumped out and I kicked it. It sent a shock through the caves. I looked at Puri and we nodded. We needed to be careful this deep in the Earth. We kept walking just barely having a little light. Then 4 more came up but they were solid black. They all exploded and the 3 of us were blind. Before I knew it dozens were on top of us and clawing and biting at us. I heard screaming and metal cutting through the air. I hit at one then another and kicked everywhere I could. Another jumped at me and I elbowed it cracking it open. When I looked around we were all getting up and panting.

"They must be coming from somewhere," Flashy Flash stated.

"I agree and we will find where that is Flash!" Puri replied making a fist and punching the wall. The caves groaned and a wooden board cracked. A rock fell down cracking the ground under it.

"Move!" I yelled. A rock landed behind us so we chose to move forward. I was in 2nd Flashy Flash ahead of me. Puri huffed and a rock landed between me and him. He jumped over it and picked up the pace side by side with me. Then to our shock we saw up ahead a dead end. I jumped in front of the two and crouched putting my arms together.

"INCINERATE!" A blast hit the rocks revealing another tunnel leading to a giant opening. We ran to it just as it reclosed and we were face to face with another type of creature. It was like all the others only it was made out of diamonds, rubies, and other jewels. Oddly I detected some moon rock that had sensei's fingerprints. It turned towards us and smiled.

"So… you've been crumbling my children," it said.

"You're capable of speech I see. Why are you doing this?" I asked. He shrugged and he actually seemed clueless. Like the minute he was born he just told to do this and followed. Puri screamed as 2 walls of rocks were thrown at us. He hit one and I blasted another. We charged at him and swifter than speed he kicked me. I was thrown into the floor denting it. As he hit at Puri he grabbed his fist and hit the creature's stomach. It cracked a little and I shot at the crack. 4 emeralds broke open staggering it. Flashy Flash took the chance and cut at the already weakened areas.

"Machine gun blows!" The beast's entire body screamed as shards of gems fell down to the ground. Then Puri jumped up and hit it right in the head. It kicked him and he fell to the ground on his knees. Flashy Flash went even faster stabbing and slicing at his back and legs. I jumped up kicking him in the chest and he fell on Flashy Flash's sword. As he fell down I launched wave after wave of beams and punches at him. He got up and so did Puri. Puri charged at him and kicked him into a wall of rock. I shot another wave at him sending him deeper into the wall. Then Puri and Flashy Flashy hit and stabbed the sides and the rocks fell on him and he was nothing more than glass. A figure of a woman whose sides were slowly crumbling appeared.

"Another... one of my damn generals... dead! You 3, the esper, and others have been clearing my mines!" she said through pained breaths. I sensed a massive amount of power coming from her and fired at her. It went right through her and she snickered. A staircase made out of sapphires and diamonds showed up leading to the sky. I thought of collecting some for sensei's sake knowing he would like them. I walked up and the other 2 ran off sensing other holes to fight. Up ahead I heard a crash and a building exploded. I ran up and saw sensei and the woman fighting. I fired at her and this time it hit her but didn't even burn her. Before I knew it I was swallowed by the earth. Sensei looked to get me but he was hit by a giant concrete fist. He seemed to be matched but I sensed he was barely fighting at 30%

 **Saitama P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch flipping through new's stations. Sinkholes and fires had popped up all over the continent. He decided he should do something about it and went outside. He saw a giant crystal giant walking through town with a squad of weird guys behind him. He looked at me and charged. I felt a little excited and hit him and he exploded. The creatures behind him roared and yelled at me. I hit all of them and looked around. A few buildings were on fire and others were crumbling. The road also could do for a paintjob. I looked up and saw fire spreading faster than I remembered from science class. I went to put it out and it hit me.

"Um… fire can you stop?" I said. It stopped and I smiled but then it rolled at me and yelled. I didn't move and grabbed the fire and it cooled down. It became a 3 foot tall red human looking dude.

"Put me down so I can burn! BURN THE WORLD!" it said. I thumped it and and it exploded. The fire on the building went out and I felt good about it. I saw more fires going around streets really fast. I ran at one and jumped on it and it screamed as the fire went out. The one near it saw me and ran around me. A tiny ball of fire went all over me tickling me. I grabbed it and crushed it killing it. Then the building behind me exploded and another one but about my size came. It was pure lava and dripped it all over creating more fires.

"Uh… I'm trying to put those out…" I said hoping he would stop. He turned his head sideways in confusion then laughed. He swiped his hand and the entire street went up in flames.

"I am general Pyro of the fire army! You are some bald fool who could never put out my fire! The sea king himself fears me!" he said laughing and boasting. I started inhaling as heavily as I could thinking of an idea. He was confused as to why I was doing this and hit me. I ignored him and kept inhaling until I felt lightheaded. Then I blew as loud as I could at him and the fire all over his body went out. Then I spun in a circle putting out the fire all around me on the street. He shivered and fell to his knees rubbing his body for warmth.

"Sorry but I kicked on the a.c." I said smiling. He roared at me and I hit him and he exploded. I kept walking around until eventually I saw a sinkhole that was closing in on itself. Cracks were forming all around it and weird rock dudes were falling apart grabbing at the air. Then the ground in front of me became a women who had mold, dirt, rocks, and dead grass all over her. She looked at me and a look of fear came over her. Then she smiled at me as if I were a christmas present.

"You are our biggest enemy aside from that… kid. If I kill you… yes yes!" she said raising her fist. I sighed ready for another boring sight but to my surprise when she hit me I went flying into the air. She jumped up and hit me in the back sending my back to the ground. As she landed I hit her and she blocked it but still went back a few inches. She hit me in the stomach then the chin and to finish it she kicked me in the chest. As I went through the air she ran at me and got ready to headbutt me but I kicked her in the stomach. Her stomach formed cracks all around and she coughed up tiny pebbles. She flicked her wrist and stone went all around my body leaving only my a giant rock fell on my head throwing me into the ground. It was pitch black and my arms were stuck. I moved them and the stone ripped apart and I jumped up shattering the boulder. When I looked around 2 giants were charging at me they were made from crumbled streets and buildings. I hit one then threw the other in the air. I jumped up and kicked it killing that one to. I landed and saw Genos and 2 other guys coming up. They ran off but Genos hit the lady with his beams. She laughed and he was thrown like a ragdoll.

"Genos! Oh crap!" I said as a giant fist hit me. It crumbled on impact and I wiped off debris from my costume. She ran at me and punched at me but I hit her to and our fists collided. A shock wave went through the city shaking it. She held her fist as it shriveled up. She hit the ground and soon everything around was forming around her. Then she closed her eyes and she got a little smaller but all her cracks and dents fixed themselves.

"As long as their is land you can't beat me!" she bellowed hitting me over and over in the face. I grabbed her arm and ripped it off and threw it away as it crumbled. She screamed in pain as she headbutted me. I rubbed my head and kicked her then got an idea.

"Well lady then I'll just take you where there's no earth to use!" I said laughing. I grabbed her and ran at the ocean but soon a wall of stone was formed. She kicked me and I went flying bike into a bed of dirt spikes. I realized I wasn't going to get to the ocean so I had a better plan. I ran at her but where she was now stood a wall of trees. I ran into one and fell down rubbing my nose. I looked up and saw her in the sky and she elbowed me in the stomach. I smiled now having her right by me. I hit her in the chest making a hole. I kept my fist there as she healed herself with cement and metal. Then I looked to the sky and jumped up into space. As we went up I saw I left a crater where I had jumped. As we went up I plugged my nose and then I threw her into space. She screamed as I moved my arms to swim back to Earth. I landed right where I was and went to go get Genos. Then I heard a crack and the ground crumbled making me fall. I looked behind to see the lady but now 20 feet tall and completely made out of white rocks.

"The moon is my domain as well fool!" she said laughing, "Now I'll send it crashing into the Earth!" I looked up to see the moon getting bigger even though it was like 4:00.

"Serious… PUNCH!" I yelled just as I saw Kenshi/Boros thingy out of the corner from my eye. I hit her and she went into a building and quit fighting. Cracks showed up all around her as I went to get Genos out.

 **Kenshi P.O.V.**

"So that's what happen?" I asked. Saitama nodded as he pulled out dirt from his pockets. We went over to the girl and both her arms had came off and her face was dented.

"My brother is coming… I am giving him my power as we speak… You won't beat… him," she said and completely crumbled then vanished. The grass under her withered and the rocks around turned to dust. Then I wiped my forehead feeling hot all of a sudden. Saitama did too and Bang started to sweat. Then the dust under us caught on fire and flew behind us. We looked behind to see a 7 foot tall guy who I'd seen at the meeting. His skin was solid black and lava was dripping out of tiny cracks.

"You heroes… are a pain in the ass! I just finished off these 2 guys who were tough! One had a bat and this weird haircut and the other wore an ugly tank top and kept flexing," he said. I recognized the 2 heroes and I got into a stance. Saitama stood there but he looked like he was going to fight. Bang also flexed and Genos aimed his palm at him.

"On 3 hit him with all you have!" I yelled.

"1…" Genos' hand blazed to life and I felt power in my body.

"2…" Saitama smiled with his fists in a boxing position and Bang stepped forward ever so slightly.

"3!" I screamed and Genos fired a beam so bright at him it blinded me. I roared at him creating a bright purple light as Bang and Saitama hit the ground sending a tremor at the guy. When the dust cleared he was gone and obsidian stood on the ground. The problem was now I felt even hotter than before and Saitama was fanning himself.

"Up here idiots!" he yelled. I looked up and started squinting because a giant ball of fire was talking. The ground under us was starting to feel like glue as we seemed to sink as it melted. He flew down and hit me and I screamed. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and lit it on fire. As I sat on the ground my vision became red and I could hardly move. Then I heard a voice in the back of my head.

"Meteoric burst!" I screamed as if hypnotized. My skin became white and black lines went all over my body. Then the pain became a small throbbing and I ran at the fire. As I hit him though the fire in his body simply moved so I hit nothing but holes. Then he grabbed my throat and hit me in the face. Genos used gunshot blows on him but he absorbed it and shot it back at him. Genos was out of the battle. Saitama and Bang had the same problem and couldn't hit him. The white disappeared and I saw my usual blue skin as the black lines vanished to. I had an idea and ran off looking for something. I stopped seeing my old friend again. He ran up to me and offered me a ride.

"Find me the biggest rock you can buddy!" he said. He made a weird noise that sounded happy and we ran off. We ran past broken buildings and collapsed houses and soon I saw a boulder 3 times the size of my house. I got off and went to it. I grabbed it trying to lift it. I groaned as it slowly came up and tiny holes showed up on it. Soon I had if over my head. My noble "horse" came over and helped me as it held it up with it's head. I thanked him and we ran off to the fire dude. When we got there I saw Bang was exhausted and had burn marks in his clothes. Saitama kept blowing on the guy and he got a little smaller but Saitama was now panting.

"Hey hotstuff!" I yelled. He looked up as I threw the rock at him. I was certain it hit him but as it landed he slithered out from under it. He punched the air in my direction and a giant ball of fire went at me. I jumped out of the way as it landed causing an explosion.

"Guys… tornado… fire can't exist no oxygen…" I said tired. Bang understood what I was saying and whispered to Saitama. He nodded and ran around the guy. Bang and I followed him and soon we had a nice twister around him. He choked and gagged as he got smaller and smaller. Then he lunged at Bang and jumped out of the tornado. He started strangling Bang and none of us could stop him. I kicked the ground under him and he fell as Bang rubbed his neck. It was bright pink and he was coughing as he sat down. I only had one idea left as I grabbed Bang and ran off.

"Kenshi… what are you doing?" he asked.

"Rest old man," I said and set him down behind a house. I hugged him and ran off to the ocean. In the distance I could still heard thunder like punches from Saitama. I was soon at the ocean and made a hole in the ground the size of an elephant. I ripped up the ground around it making a large bucket. I ran at the water scooping it up until I had a ton or two of water. Then I ran back to the battle ground as water dripped out from time to time. When I got there Saitama had a sunburnt and his costume was nearly burnt off. I snuck up and poured the water on the guy and he screamed.

"No… Air you didn't heal him yet!? He was suppose to freeze it all," he said yelling at the sky. His body made hissing noises as he sat on the ground shivering.

"Who do you work for?" Saitama asked.

"The true god…" he said and died. Saitama made a confused face as Genos got up behind us. It seemed like the threat was over with the 2 siblings gone but we still didn't know why this had happen. We all called it a day and went to bed and I decided to sleep in a ruined building. I didn't get much sleep that night wondering why these people were after the world.

 **Gods P.O.V.**

Water had eventually healed as Power walked into the base. He roared at the ground and hit the walls. Air tried to calm him down only to be struck down. Then he pointed at Water.

"You… this is your fault! If you weren't so stupid! You could've sunk the island as Fire burned it and Earth ripped it apart! Because of you Air couldn't do anything!" he roared. Water cowered in fear as Power snapped his fingers. His heads all stared right into Water's eyes. Then he put together all of his 5 arms and smiled. Water was terrified and was getting ready to flee but he was frozen. As Power's 5 arms all glowed yellow a ball of energy appeared in his hands. Then Power growled and it disappeared.

"We're weak enough as it is… I can't kill you. Now I've found Sarikami's vault. It is on an island to the east of the continent. There is a large hill there and at the top of it is a his vault. From all the death's we should have enough energy to open it. He will have to power to blink a city out of existence! It is said any human who looks at him will explode! The new era is upon us!" Power yelled. Air and Water cheered as he laughed and they got ready to march to the island.


	11. Chapter 11: March to Ragnarok

Power marched through town exploding buildings and causing hysteria as Air and Water stood behind him. Every step he took left a footprint the size of a computer screen. By now everyone had fled but a hero had been nearby. His name was Golden Ball and he wasn't turning back. Near him stood Spring Mustache and they were approaching the monster gods. They jumped in front of them ready to fight and smiled.

"Ready to die monsters?" Golden ball asked. Power laughed as he stomped his foot sending the 2 to the ground and bring down a few buildings.

"That was a fraction of a fraction of my power. Flee now," he said. The 2 heroes looked offended as Golden Ball loaded his weapon. It hit Power and bounced off his near unbreakable skin. Golden Ball was surprised as he shot another barrage. They looked as if they had dissapeared but then Power opened his palms revealing 7 balls. He flicked them all at the heroes sending them to the ground. The 2 heroes started to bleed but Spring got up and ran at Power. He sliced and diced at the monster but all he left was a cut that wasn't even a millimeter deep. A drop of bright turquoise blood dripped. Power tapped it and flicked it at the ground. From it grew a monster that was 3 feet tall with 4 legs in a spider arrangement. Then it had 2 arms and no facial features just a purple stump. It spun around hitting at Spring Mustache. He dodged and blocked the attacks but barely and he was already exhausted. Luckily Golden Ball pulled out a ball and hit the monster with it killing it. It exploded and went back into Power's cut healing it but Power groaned a little.

"Yea I bet that hurt," Golden Ball said. Spring Mustache then whispered to him.

"I think we should call backup," he said. Golden Ball then launched a ball that was the size of his hand and launched it at Power. It hit his chest making a tiny dent that quickly healed itself. Power roared and in a second he was behind the 2. Before they could turn around he knocked the 2 down with his hand. They fell to the ground unconscious and the 3 continued off.

 **Kenshi P.O.V.**

I was sparring with Bang as behind me Charanko lifted weights. He had a 30kg bar with 10kg weights on it. He was lifting it for the 7th time but I paid little attention. As he punched me I went back an inch then kicked his leg making him fall. I hit his stomach making him wheeze as he headbutted my chest. I did a backflip releasing the pain and hit Bang in the face. I hit at him again but he grabbed my arm and elbowed me in the throat. Then he elbowed me in the face and threw me into the ground. He hit me again but I blocked it making a boom sound.

"You are an equal if not a superior martial artist Kenshi," he said throwing me into the ceiling. I fell down on my legs doing a quick crouch and dashed at him grabbing him by the back. I flipped him over me and threw him on the ground.

"Thanks but I think you're just getting older,"I said smiling showing my sharp big teeth. He chuckled as he kicked me in the side but I barely felt it. His foot made a cracking sound but he ignored it as he hit me in the face. Blood dripped from my face but the wound quickly healed. I grabbed him by the throat, picked him up, and threw him into the ground. He rolled to the side and rammed into my chest sending me into a wall making a giant hole. We'd patch it up later. His shirt was soaked with sweat as he kicked me in the stomach making me lose my breath. As I was winded he threw me on the ground and put me in an armbar. I roared as he broke my arm. Since I healed it was fine but if I bruised him I had to clean his shirt with a toothbrush. My left arm sat limp as I hit him with my right. He blocked it and hit me in the face over and over. As I slowly breathed I yielded.

"Old as I may be you are still too young," he said. I got up with his help and sat down on a chair and fell asleep on it. I hadn't dreamed about Boros in a while and it'd been over a month since I'd locked him up.

He sat in his cage looking weak and frail he could barely get up and blood formed a pool around him. His eye could barely stay open and his spiky hair couldn't stay up. He looked up at me as I stood in my dark hallway. I walked up to the cage and saw no door.

"Hey asshole what do you want?" I asked. He tried to speak but a choking sound came from his throat. The second time he managed a soft whisper that still echoed the hall.

"These creatures... gods... alien race with planet split into 4 areas each ruled by someone. All these people ruled by a king and his son. Son is Power 4 leaders Earth, Air, others... The King strongest of all destroy you easy," he said his eye now closing. I considered this information but didn't believe it or at least Saitama couldn't take this guy.

"Who is this King what is his ability?" I asked. He smiled blood curling around his lips. It'd seem I was slowly draining away all his power and regeneration especially.

"He is energy... big explosions... make miles of city disappear with mind in seconds…" he said. I knew for a fact I myself also had a lot of energy and could destroy cities to. He seemed strong but I felt I could take him. Boros sensed this and fed me a memory from his past. A memory of a clone in a dream... casual everyday things.

He was flying past a planet and was getting ready to land to fight someone there. As he landed he met the opponent who was a tall humanoid person only they had spiky yellow glowing hair. He charged at Boros but Boros killed him in a single punch. Boros sighed and got back on the ship. Behind him was a 7 and a half tall being who had a skin of gold. His eyes were rubies and he had an emerald green smile. He wore a black cloak and the ground under him cracked and the sky above him turned dark. He opened his palm and a white sphere so bright that it made my eyes squint even in memory. He threw it behind him and the sky exploded killing 2 people by Boros and shattering his armour and cutting his skin all over. The man in front of him stood by just laughing. He took of his robe and made another ball in his hand. He threw it at Boros and he screamed. No explosion went off but Boros held one of the balls. In an idiotic attempt he swallowed it increasing his strength x10 permanently and teaching him Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon. He used it against the man only this extra powerful roar glowed white and pink. When it cleared everything around was a giant crater and the man coughed and bled. The 2 attacked each other trading blows and soon the 2 were nearly dead. Boros ran to his ship and fired his cannons. They all hit the man and eventually killed him. Boros then for the first time retreated knowing he was outmatched.

"He made that roar look like a sparkler…" I said amazed. He nodded and frowned realizing I wouldn't back down. In one last attempt for more power I hit the cage smashing it. He looked surprised then sad knowing what came next. I grabbed him like a ball and screamed as he dissolved into my hands. My hands glowed and I smiled feeling this new power. I decided to try to summon a ball like that guy and I did. It was the size of a golf ball but it lit up the entire room and as I threw it the building exploded waking me up. I felt even more powerful as I woke up and tried again. Another golf ball formed. Then I saw Bang next to me drinking tea. I told him about the dream and what was to come and he looked terrified. This made me worried to. He sighed and we thought about where the 3 were right now. We looked on the news and saw the trail of destruction leading to the coast. We quickly head there and we had Saitama and Genos come to. We needed to get there as soon as possible if they planned to resurrect their King.

Power stood by as Air fought Death Gattling and Water fought Stinger. Stinger stabbed him in the stomach and Water roared. He picked up Stinger and threw him into a building. As Death Gattling shot at Air he just picked up all the bullets with wind and tossed them into the sky. He sent a gust of wind at his enemy making him fall. Air then stepped on him knocking him out and the 3 kept moving behind them the buildings and street crumblings like glass. Up ahead they saw the water and Power knew his mission was finished and the world was over already. That was until we showed up. Saitama frowned at Power.

"You look like a moldy tree or something," he said. Power snarled at him and slapped him sending him flying away. Bang hit him in the arm sending a crack in it. Blood seeped out and formed spider monsters. Genos used machine gun blows to destroy all of them and the blood went back into his arm. The cut sealed up but his arm seemed paler and smaller. He swatted at the 3 of us with our tails and we fell down. Then he took the sidelines as Water and Air charged us. Genos shot at Water and he sizzled slightly.

"Fire... go away," he said. A couple dozen gallons of water came out of the ocean and formed a fist. They picked up Genos and flicked him away as Saitama came back looking a little pissed off. Water hit him but this time Saitama didn't move.

"Air take that guy I got a grudge with these two!" he said pointing at me and Bang. I opened my palms and focused thinking of my parents, my best friend, passing the hero test twice, and meeting his noble horse monster thing. This time a basketball sized ball formed between his hands and he chucked it at Water. Power looked outraged to see this and Water fell to his ground. I was ready to deliver the final blow when Power kicked me and Bang away.

"To valuable to go to waste because of death," Power said. He grabbed Water and he screamed as he went into Power's 3 mouths. He then underwent a transformation. His arms combined then doubled so now he had 4 arms. His necks and heads merged into one human looking head. His green skin became harder and his body more circular. Finally his wings became larger allowing for flight and his tail disappeared. He then took to the air flying at the island. I chased after him and jumped up grabbing him. I elbowed his back as hard as I could and he fell to the ground leaving a crater the size of a building. On the ground Saitama and Bang had trouble staying up as Air slowly removed their oxygen. I looked around and noticed a bubble around us and the air leaving it. Suddenly Power turned and hit me in the face nearly knocking me out. I hit him again sending him into a building and it completely collapsed on him. He roared and it vaporized with nothing left of it. His hand lit up and a ball of purple energy so bright I couldn't see him dwarfed mine at the size of a car. He charged it at me and I stood my ground covering my friends. As it hit me my skin burned and I screamed as my entire body seemed to be exploding. I fell to my knees unable to stand as my entire skin peeled off and blood dripped from every inch of my body. As I fell to the ground Power walked to the coast. He stood however and watched Air attack my friends.

Bang hit at him but it went right through him. Saitama tried to inhale him but he just fell to his knee and started coughing. I realized fists and any human couldn't defeat this monster who in his own way was stronger than the guy who'd handed me my ass. Saitama it the ground and part of Air's back went away only to reattach itself to him. He blew at the 2 heroes and they went back by 10 feet. He started pounding on their faces and their breaths became heavy. Saitama may have infinity strength but he still had to breathe, eat, and sleep he was human. Then I heard metallic footsteps. From behind stood Genos ready to fire. I knew he was dead and so were we. It was all over now… Then Genos yelled Incinerate and the air around him became as hot as lava. Still the fire wasn't much due to low oxygen. His plan was working though as Air clawed at the ground and parts of him went at Genos. The hot air was attracting the colder air. Air tried to heat up but it was to late as he went into Genos. In a split second Power had landed, hit Genos, and stole Air's power to. He remained the same shape this time but everything about him was brighter, larger, and his limbs more muscular. He roared at the 2 and they fell down and Genos was ripped apart. Then Power flew off and I tried to get to my feet. Bang helped me up but I still couldn't move. We were helpless as Saitama was literally out of breath. No one could help us now.

As Power landed on the mountain he blew away leaves, dust, and dirt revealing a tomb. He would soon be reunited with his father.

"Decades have passed since you died. Your body sealed her making the strongest volcano in the world. Then the people used magic to seal you away. No longer!" he said. Power inhaled then screamed at the vault ripping it open. Then he was nearly killed when a wave of raw strength and darkness was sent out. It took all his strength to stay afloat. Then from the hole came a man radiating pure energy. He flew up, pointed at the island, and it exploded leaving nothing but a hole that the water slowly filled up. The strongest thing in the Universe had been released and we were all dead...


	12. Chapter 12: Ragnarok

Even from miles away I could hear the explosion as a large gust of wind came my way. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of yellow like gold. I heard sirens blaring all throughout the continent and I heard it for the first time in my life.

"Threat level god imminent danger surrounding entire continent!" the speakers screamed with terror in it's voice. As I sat there kneeling Bang had to help me up barely able to stand himself. Genos was broken down and out of commision and Saitama still was woozy with like of oxygen. I couldn't stop Power and apparently this guy was strong and that was when Power wasn't at full power. I knew those two were coming and we'd all be dead unable to do anything. If Saitama was at full power fighting this guy he'd destroy the whole world or crack it in half. In the distant I heard screaming as people panicked and I felt like the world was going to end and it probably would.

Power smiled triumphantly at the man and his glowing body outfitted with gems. He was a little smaller than Power and he had pure silver hair. Behind the 2 sat the crater now filled up with water and chunks of rocks. He looked at his son in amazement and pride.

"Thank you," he said his voice like a knife slicing a rock echoed through a cave. His son bowed which looked odd in the air but his father didn't mind. Then his father got real close to him with an inch between them.

"Father I've worked so hard to get you back," he said tearful.

"Indeed and you are more powerful than I," he said smiling ominously.

"Foolish father for…" he said only to be interrupted.

"This difference however slim it may be can not be," he said raising his palm for Power to shriek. He brought it down through Power's head right down the middle. Power turned into a purple mist and his father inhaled it. His silver air shrank turning into dark onyx and his skin became brighter and sharper. He then took speed as he flew towards the island to end the race that had imprisoned him.

I had lost all hope as I got to my feet and my wounds starting to heal slightly. My bones still ached and talking felt like heavy duty lifting but I could stand. Then I heard a whoosh and I looked to see… Flashy Flash? He seemed to have come for the action.

"Yes new hero seems strong. Saitama very fast and Silver Fang also quite strong," he said. One hero as good as he was didn't seem to be able to help we'd need a whole army for this. Behind Flash came running Atomic Samurai and his disciples.

"We brought some friends! Stitch is having everyone come!" he said explaining the situation. My jaw almost dropped hearing everyone. Soon a giant robot landed behind and waved at us. I tried not to show my face next to him. Then Child Emperor, Drive Knight, and Tatsumaki showed up but so did the enemy. Metal Knight shot arrows at him but they ended 5 feet away from him.

"A forcefield of some kind," Drive Knight said. In outrage Tanktop Master showed up and threw rubble at the king. It exploded harmlessly off the forcefield. I looked around to see now that every single S - class hero was here aside from King and Blast. Then the god himself landed and looked at all of us. He flicked his fingers and Tanktop Master was sent flying away. Behind him Superalloy Darkshine and Prisoner attacked his forcefield and their punches did seem to get closer each time. Then they screamed as they were electrocuted.

"The world's finest heroes. Powerless against me!" he roared and a barrage of rubble hit his forcefield shattering it and knocking out Atomic's disciples to his outrage. In a split second me, Bang, Flashy Flash, Atomic Samurai, and Saitama got in before he could put another one up. He snarled at us revealing teeth made from diamonds. He punched me and I nearly died right then and there. Black dots filled my eyes as I passed out.

Metal Bat assaulted the forcefield as Tatsumaki hit the god with the rocks inside his bubble. Then Kenshi laid there helplessly. It had become 13 of the strongest heroes against a god and we seemed to be losing. Metal Bat shattered the forcefield again and a giant building fell on top of the god.

"Enough! I am Ourlem! Bow!" he roared and every hero but Saitama fell to their knees. Ourlem was in outrage as he slapped Saitama. Saitama went flying as Ourlem flew up into the air and lifted up the ground underneath every hero. He then dropped it repeating the process. Then Saitama came back and hit him in the stomach. His skin cracked ever so slightly as he grabbed his hands and hit Saitama on the back of his head. He fell down and Ourlem stomped his head in over and over. Then Bang got up and hit Ourlem staggering him. As he turned to Bang Atomic Samurai and Flashy Flashy sliced and stabbed all over him making his crystal skin look like it'd been doodled on. Behind him a metal fist slapped him but he grabbed it and hit Child Emperor back with it. 12 heroes left to defend the world. Zombieman shot at Ourlem as Pig God belched at him surrounding him in a beam of energy. Ourlem opened his palm he flicked all the bullets at the 2 sending Pig God to the ground and then he kicked Zombie Man over the hills. 11 heroes left. Pig God charged him and swallowed him up and everyone cheered. Then Pig God gripped his stomach and he puked Ourlem back up and he fell down nearly dead. 10 heroes left. Bang Superalloy, and Saitama hit Ourlem from every angle but he still caught every other punch and kicked them every now and then. Metal Knight and Drive Knight also hit him on the other sides as the swordsman went at him to. Above us Tatsumaki dropped giant boulders on him as the heroes would get out of the way. Watchdog also kicked at his legs trying to knock him down and Metal Bat kept pounding him on the head. He elbowed Metal Knight exploding him and headbutted Drive Knight away. Hopefully he lived as 8 heroes were left to defend us. Tiny cracks appeared all over his body as he gritted his shiny teeth. He crouched and held his hands together then jumped up and everyone was sent back in an array of energy. As Superalloy lay down Ourlem chose him and hit him in the stomach making Superalloy scream and pass out. 7 heroes left to protect Earth.

"Pests are all you are! I am at full power and it takes all of you to beat me!" he said headubtting Bang sending him tumbling then he hit Saitama sending him a few inches away. Then Tatsumaki pulled a rock that was part of the island out from the water. It was nearly the size of the city and she sent it down on Ourlem as she sent the heroes flying from it. She actually looked annoyed realizing Saitama's strength. Everyone else was just happy for another ally. Everyone thought they were safe but then Ourlem lifted up the boulder and threw it at Tatsumaki. It sent her into the ocean and Metal Bat went after her leaving the battle. 5 heroes were left and the heroes had lost a powerhouse. Bang fell next to me and leaned over me. He shook me and slapped me trying to get me up. I opened my eyes and looked to see my wounds nearly all healed and my bones going from broken to hardly barely-sh fractured. 6 heroes and I like to think I was pretty strong. Then Ourlem's hands glowed and he threw orbs of energy at Watchdog and Flash. They screamed as they were pulverized and thrown miles away. They had to be alive no matter what happen. I wouldn't believe we could lose this many. 4 heroes left to protect humanity. Me, Bang, and Saitama hit him over and over making the cracks in his skin bigger and bigger as Kamikaze decimated his legs and arms to the point where he was over half as slow as earlier. Then he took to the air but Saitama jumped at him, grabbed his leg, and threw him into the ground. Ourlem then kicked the ground and kicked it into the air with us on it. Saitama hit him in the stomach as us 3 jumped off the rock. Then Saitama was sent into the air as a ball of white energy surrounded him.

"Saitama aim towards me!" I screamed as he started to fall. He landed near me and I sucked up the energy around him. I had everyone make a circle around him all ready to attack at one time.

"Kenshi be careful!" Bang advised me. I nodded and used Meteoric Burst and my skin became darker and my veins stuck out like sticks taped to my skin. We all attacked Ourlem and I heard Saitama say serious something. When the dust settled Ourlem was kneeling and breathing heavy. I hit him in the chest and made a dent an inch deep and he cried out.

"My… final move. You won't survive…" he said. Atomic Samurai went to decapitate him but he was grabbed to all our suprise. Ourlem smiled at him as he lifted his hand and killed him. As Atomic's body fell and blood poured out Ourlem smiled. In a fit of rage I decided to use my final move now stronger then ever before. Ourlem opened up his mouth and it looked like he was trying to puke up a flashlight.

"Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon!" I screamed. Our beams hit and exploded sending me and Bang back but Saitama just stood there and picked his nose. Soon I could see again and Bang was on the ground. I checked him and he was breathing but slowly. For a few miles I saw nothing but crumbling rock and dirt. In the distance I saw a building on fire. I looked at Saitama and saw his hand was burnt why? Then I realized he must of put his hand between our beams saving us all. It deflected back at the two of us which was why I hurt so much. I also looked at where Ourlem was but saw nothing but a single crystal. I tried to crush it but couldn't. I chucked it at the ocean and hoped that was the end of this all.

A week later all the heroes aside from a few (King, Bang, Atomic) were found barely alive and nearly all in the hospital recovering. Genos and Saitama visited Tatsumaki and rubbed it in how strong Saitama was and Saitama got her apple juice. She screamed but all that happen was Saitama was hit by a basketball sized rock from out the window. This just gave him a creepy smile as him and Genos left. As everyone stood in the room Stitch came to talk to us about the casualties of the last month caused by these 6 gods. It was in the thousands peaking with the Earth and Fire invasion. I knew there would be casualties but still… Then behind him stood a man and everyone gasped. I didn't know why as Stitch dropped his papers and pen. The man had black hair that was a little spiky but not very much. He wore dark purple gloves and he had a serious look on his face I could see through is black tuxedo and dark blue jeans he was built like a bull on steroids.

"Hello S class heroes. My name is Blast and I am hosting a tournament which you are all invited to. Sweet mask will not be coming because he didn't fat the battle though I'd say he could beat a few of you. This makes 16 since King will not be coming. And i'm including Saitama. I recognized this guy as the Class S- 1 hero. He never showed up but he seemed to be the strongest. Bang who had come in with me seemed to have a few questions.

"Why are you showing up now and how are you not aged considering you are older then me?" Bang asked. Blast smiled at the man and I thought about it and considered Blast should be a decade older then Bang from what I'd heard.

"The seer Shibawbwa was being attacked by monsters so I rescued her. She granted me endless youth. That was over 20 years ago. Also I'm showing up now because that attack last week separated the strong from the week. I have already had King kicked out and his bank account emptied and half of his items taken. He is now infamous as the biggest fraud ever. It seems that position will be awarded to Saitama. As we speak Metal Knight is setting up an arena where that giant crater is for the battle. The winner of the tournament will be fighting me for the number one spot as well," he said. Everyone took in what he was saying. After another dozen questions we learned the tournament would be in 4 months allowing us all to train. I felt my blood pumping for a chance to be number one. He also explained that multiple ranks will shift depending on the battles. I later left the hospital and my horse thing waited for me. I hugged him and we rode off to a secluded area where I could train all out. 4 months here I come!


	13. Chapter 13: Guidance

I roared in outrage a sharp pain tugging on my shoulders. I only had 300, 350 squats to do but this weight wasn't letting up and it was already cutting through my thick skin. My training consisted of going to the crater from 2 weeks ago and lifting rubble ranging from big rocks to tiny skyscrapers. Right now I had a 4 story apartment on my back and had done over 1,000 squats. My entire body felt like it would explode soon but I held up. I squat down my ass an inch from the dirt and got back up and I felt like my spine would shatter. Sweat covered my body like I'd just got out of a shower as I finished 100 more squats.

"Dammit! Almost done…" I said about to pass out. I barely got back up then went down again. I kept doing this over and over as the ground under me slowly made a bigger and bigger hole under the force of my legs. Soon I was done and I dropped the building it was about 35 maybe 40 feet tall so an easy jump. I got into a jumping position and leapt as high as I could and went over the building. I landed on top of it with a kick completely reducing it to rubble. Then I flipped the ground it was on upside down and finished my morning warmup. From the distance I heard slashing as trees were cut into pieces so small they made tic tacs look like a mountain. I saw Flashy Flash but his light blonde hair was in a ponytail and he was using 2 swords. It didn't seem to slow him down and he was 2x as fast as the last time I'd seen him. Wood and grass surrounded him and there were no trees for half a kilometer. He turned around quickly and looked at me then in a blink his swords were gone. He was faster then me and I needed to fix that.

"Hey look it's the hero associations favorite ninja," I said in a teasing manner. He nodded but didn't say a word. Around his waist was a canteen of water that was near full with a few sips. I decided since we were close enough I'd challenge him.

"Want to race Flashy?" I asked. His eyes squinted and he seemed interested.

"Very well 1 lap across the island first one here wins obviously," he said in a calm manner. The island was pretty big so it was a great exercise. I nodded and I got my leg stretching in. I dug a trench and he filled it with tree limbs and bark as the start and finish line. We stood side by side ready to go off to race. I got low to the ground ready to go and me and Flashy Flashy looked at each other. He nodded at me and the 2 of us blasted off leaving a trail of ripped up grass and cracked ground behind us. He quickly surpassed me and slowly gained more and more speed. Soon I could barely see him as we passed ⅕ of the island. I decided I'd use my abilities and use meteoric burst to even the odds. Soon I was catching up to him but just barely. He didn't even care I had changed colors slightly. I slowly started to surpass him and I actually heard him crack a tiny laugh. As we ran people looked at us but we payed no attention by the time they saw us we were 500 feet away. I could already feel my body falling asleep as meteoric burst always made me exhausted and last time I'd used it for training I'd fallen asleep for 3 days. As I got more and more tired and more weak Flashy Flash surpassed me and soon I didn't even see him anymore as I went back to normal. About 20 miles were left until we'd completed a lap but I was sure Flashy Flashy was done already. Soon I saw the area I had been training at and Flashy Flashy stood by the finish line. I met him and we took a second to acknowledge each other.

"Next time I'll be faster then you could ever be," we said at the same time. Flashy Flashy smiled not to mock me but due to his amusement at my challenge. He showed me some proper footing techniques and a better way to run and pace myself so I could go a little faster but still not by enough. I thanked him and decided to ask him about my old sword.

"No it's not one of mine. Did you ever ask this Boros about it?" he asked. I told him no and he told me to keep looking into it. I nodded and we went our separate ways ready to face each other in 3 and a half months.

 **1 month later/ 2 and a half months left**

Lucky for me I wasn't afraid of heights or else I would be scared out of my mind. I remembered Flashy Flash lecturing me about balance and proper structure so I decided to train in that to as well as speed. Everyday I would climb up a mountain or skyscraper with a chain of vans from the junkyard. As I looked for a hole to put my hand in or something to grab onto a tiny window ledge called my name. I grabbed it but it broke and I fell. As I started to descend I kicked into the building ever so gently and my leg held me up. I move up in a curl position and grabbed the edge of the building with my 2 arms. It creaked and groaned but it held me. I'd learned how to keep the weight of the trucks only on me and not on the building from Bang although he didn't teach me with cars. He taught me with weights. As I kept climbing I could almost see the top as I looked for something to grab. I cursed under my breath seeing nothing. I breathed in heavily looking for something or trying to think of something. I got a crazy idea and I jumped up at the roof. When I got up there I quickly turned around and threw the van's over at my "house" which consisted of a cave in the hills I'd dug out. When I turned around I was surprised to see Superalloy Darkshine, Tanktop Master, and Puri Puri Prisoner up there lifting weights. I looked at them and saw they were a jumble of numbers and dozens of k's and g's.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked confused and intrigued.

"We meet up every other day here to lift weights and talk about or hot bods! We

fused together a bunch of 3,000 pound weights and these range from 12000 pounds to 33000 pounds!" Superalloy Darkshine replied. I decided that I could get even more lifting in and picked up a pair of 33,000 pounds. It weighed a lot and I could barely lift it but everyone else was using them so I decided to aswell. I wondered why they had such variety if they could already lift the heaviest. Then Tanktop Master frowned at me.

"You do it all wrong tank top student," he said and I asked him to never call me that again. He showed me another way to do it which hurt less and gave stronger overall results much quicker. I thanked him and we lifted weights for the next 4 hours until the sun went down. We all left the weights there but took the lightest ones to be melted together and made into stronger weights. I jumped down and so did everyone else. We all ran off our separate ways and I took a nap. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I woke up 2 days later.

"Ah sh…"

 **2 months later/1 and a half months left**

I met up with the weight weirdo's again and lifted with them. We'd gone up to over 40,000 pounds and it still wasn't that heavy. We also added in some squats, jump squats, and bench pressing. Puri Puri actually dropped a weight over the edge and raced down to get it. When he made it to the ground he caught it but it sent him 10 feet under ground leaving a large hole. With that height it must've been 60,000 and we weren't that strong yet. After doing that I usually went and did 5 laps around the island and occasionally would take pit stops to go and kill some tiger or demon class monster. Then I would go eat nearly a ton of food all paid for my the hero association and then I'd go to hero association meetings. As the days went by I seemed to grow and was now about 5 foot 8. My light pink hair had grown down to my shoulders but slowly had become softer and not as pointy. I wasn't sure how puberty would go considering it'd be mixed with whatever Boros is (was). I decided not to question it and figured I'd die a virgin anyways unless some monster came around and was blind, deaf, and could survive… nevermind. After the day I went into my cave and collapsed on the rocks shaking the cave. I fell asleep and dreamt lightly which meant I hadn't been working hard enough. I'd make sure to double my workout tomorrow. As I laid asleep my monster who I'd named Jimmy came in. He/she/it? snuggled next to me and I put my hand on it's fur. I woke up to a sound outside and quickly got up. Jimmy got up to but I gave it an okay sign. Jimmy closed his pink eye and curled up near the stone wall which had extra soft dirt and mold. As I stepped outside I saw Flashy Flash standing there his swords by his sides fresh with blood. I looked at his eye and it was bruised black and his nose was bleeding.

"Wha-" I asked as he covered my mouth. He told me to be quiet then had me follow him back to where he had come from. The moon held hung high over the Earth as the stars shined brighter then ever. I'd never stopped to really look at the night sky but it actually felt peaceful. I followed Flashy Flashy was we quietly and quickly followed a trail of uprooted trees, bloody dirt, and broken rocks. Soon the path opened up into a cave up ahead.

"It's in here. It is fast as me strong as you. Swords do much but not enough and it is quite injured," he said. I nodded as we walked in and my eyes seemed to roll backwards and then open again. When I looked again the dark cave was as if it was lit up every 2 inches. I also had night vision apparently. I explained this to Flashy Flashy so he ditched his torch and had me lead the way. The cave kept getting wider and wider as if it was alive. Then it led to a fork in the road.

"You go left I g-" Flashy Flash said.

"No I have another idea," I said. I took the left side with him but every few feet I punch a hole in the wall between the paths to see the other end. We weren't missing anything and I saw it was a dead end later on. Soon the cave path got narrower and narrower until the point where I was crouching. Flashy Flash didn't understand this since he thought the monster was much bigger. I saw blood on the walls from what I hoped to be the monster. Up ahead I saw a dead end. Me and Flashy Flash were confused but then I looked at a giant hole in the wall. I stepped inside and it led to a room that the monster was in. It was the size of a semi truck but more round. It's skin was pure white but was stained by blood. It laid on the ground unable to move and breathed slowly. I was about to say something but Flashy Flashy ran up to it. My heart came out of my lungs as he lifted his sword and it opened it's big all pink eye. I shut my eyes as it cried out in pain sounding like when Jimmy made noises. I ran up to it and held onto it's large paw. Flashy Flash thanked me for coming though he admitted he didn't really need me. I went back to my cave though Jimmy had ran off I didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night. Jimmy also never came back.

 **The tournament**

The day had eventually come and I showed up to greet all my fellow heroes. They'd really cleaned up the place and it was a 20 by 20 meters. The ground had been been out of a super hard element most of Metal Knight's armour was made out of. Then Blast put on this special resistance goop that helped make it even stronger. He did make a remark though by the end of this there'd be another crater. 16 people gathered around all looking stronger then when I'd last seen them. Genos had different parts, Pig God was only chubby, Metal Bat's bat was polished, Watchdog Man's outfit was cleaned, and Bang's hair had been combed and looked a little darker then grey. Everyone stood around in a circle surrounding Blast. He eyeballed everyone and wrote down our strengths and weaknesses to make sure we all had fairly fair fights.

"All right! Rules are win by KO or throw em out of the arena! Anything goes just keep it inside the giant square to your best ability. Nearly anything goes unless I change my mind! Alright then first match is... Kid Emperor," he said and Kid Emperor made a fist and smiled, "Vs… Watchdog Man!" Watchdog man eyeballed the kid and nodded. The 2 stepped up onto the arena and Kid Emperor touched a button on his wrist. Instantly he was covered in metal and he pulled out a metal club like a cavemen uses. Things were about to get interesting.


	14. Chapter 14: The tournament begins

Watchdog stood still inspecting the metal child in front of him. He sniffed the air and shook his head sadly. Kid Emperor looked all over Watchdog Man trying to see his chances of winning. The tension in the air was so thick Pig God tried to chew on it. He failed and kept watching. Then Watchdog man charged him and Kid Emperor dodged a kick. He sidestepped and punched Watchdog Man in his leg. Watchdog Man seemed unfazed as he kicked Kid Emperor in his armour. The 2 moved on each other like a whirlwind of punches.

"This is pretty good!" Super Alloy Darkshine screamed by me. I shrugged and kept watching and thought about my friend. He had left the day I killed one of his kind. This made me think of my mom and dad and I got even sadder. I never even thought about them and had tried to throw them out of my life. I was snapped back to reality by Kid Emperor blocking Watchdog Man's headbutt. Kid Emperor jumped over him and shot at the air. Tiny robotic bugs fell down and crawled at Watchdog Man.

"Dogs attack!" Kid Emperor said. Watchdog Man swatted at one crushing it. It exploded making a cloud of smoke that no one could see through. Kid Emperor could though as he charged through it and I could hear Watchdog Man roar. The smoke cleared and I saw more bugs on Watchdog Man. He stepped on another and it exploded sending him flying back. Kid Emperor darted at him and hit him in the chin. He wiped blood off of it and looked at it.

"Good." he said. He counterattacked Kid Emperor running into him and grabbing him. He threw him onto the ground and rolled onto him. As he rolled he headbutted him. I'd never seen this type of fighting and it seemed most everyone else hadn't either. Kid Emperor kicked him off and then kicked him again in the face. Watchdog Man shook his head quickly dropping some blood. He then finished off the last of the drones unleashing another 2 explosions. In the distraction Kid Emperor snuck up behind him and put him in a headlock. Watchdog Man dropped to the floor and jumped on his back hitting Kid Emperor cracking his armor. Kid Emperor in the process lost his club and clicked another button. His armour disappeared and he shot up into the air. Watchdog Man jumped up at him but Kid Emperor swatted him away. Kid Emperor reached into a belt and pulled out tiny pellets. He chucked them at Watchdog Man setting off a series of explosions. Watchdog Man sat on the ground unmoving. He flew down next to Watchdog Man. Then Watchdog Man rolled over and hit him in the stomach as hard as he could. He grabbed Kid Emperor and threw him off the arena in a dirty move. Then he got up and started licking himself. Bang in an instant was at his side. He nodded at the crowd saying who had won the match.

The next match was Metal Bat vs Tatsumaki. Metal Bat knew and so did we who would leave standing and who would be sent to get their wounds healed. Someone must have forgot to tell Metal Bat that though. As the match started Metal Bat charged Tatsumaki. He lifted his bat but as he did a rock slammed into his chest. His eyes bugged out like an anime characters as he grabbed his chest. He breathed heavy but got back into the fight. He ran at Tatsumaki keeping his guard up but was stopped by a rocky wall. He smashed it to bits but where he looked no one was there. He spun around to see a series of boulders in the air. They came crashing down onto him as Tatsumaki yawned bored. Metal Bat's face became red as he jumped up and smashed a rock. He spun around and shattered another. One hit him in the back and a crack was heard.

"Damnit! I'm suppose to make dinner tonight and I can't if I'm all bruised up!" he said angered by the inconvenience. After he finished off the chunks hovering in the air he turned towards Tatsumaki.

"Can we hurry this up?" she asked. Metal Bat roared in outrage as he jumped up and brought his bat down on the air. The air boomed as Tatsumaki raised an eyebrow. As I looked around I saw no one else was interested in seeing Metal Bat's ass handed to him. Behind me Saitama walked by with Genos.

"Hey Kenshi want some cabbage?" he asked. I shrugged and he gave me a head. Genos' eyes were fixed on the arena however as Metal Bat fell to the ground. He groaned in pain but brushed rocks off himself. Tatsumaki was annoyed by now.

"I'm done. I win!" she said as Metal Bat was levitated out of the arena. Blast walked up and nodded with no surprise in his face. Metal Bat got up and walked off to go somewhere. Then Blast got on his microphone.

"Tatsumaki wins no surprise yada yada… Next match Silver Fang vs Super Alloy Darkshine!" he said. Bang walked past me and I wished him luck. He winked at me and got onto the arena.

The two started stretching though Super mainly flexed and flashed smiles at the crowd. Blast had said he was going to have civilians watch but went against it for their safety. He'd settled on Metal Knight's 7 cameras surrounding the arena. Bang finished stretching and eyed Super Alloy Darkshine. He replied with a wink and Bang scowled. Then the 2 fought each other. Super and Bang charged at each other with lightning quick speed although Bang seemed to be going ever so faster. Inches apart from each other Bang sliced at Super. Super ducked and kicked Bang it the stomach. Bang groaned as he counterattacked by uppercutting Super.

"You sure have grown Darkshine," Bang noted.

"Aw yea I did!" Super replied kneeling Bang. Bang hit Super in the chest then kicked him in the legs bringing him to the ground. Super kicked at Bang but Bang dashed to the right dodging it the landed on top of Super Alloy bringing his fist down on his face. Super Alloy rolled over pinning down Bang and started to assault him with punches. Bang was dodging most of them and blocking the rest. Bang lifted his hand ready to punch Super but then Super punched his fist. The sound was like a grenade and my ears were ringing for a few short seconds. Bang kicked Super Alloy Darkshine off of him and grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him over his back. He then fell to the ground and did an armbar then throat chopped Super. He coughed and flexed his arm and swung Bang off of it. Bang was on his back for a fraction of a second the hopped up ready to swing back into action. He ran at Super and hit him from every angle his back, legs, arms, chest, and especially the head, then as Super raised his hands to block it Bang kicked him in the stomach.

"Ah!" Super said hitting Bang on the head. Bang rubbed his head as a bump formed and then Super hit him in the chest sending him into the air and back to the ground. Bang got back up trying to stay strong as he ran around Super to his confusion. Then he charged at Super full force hitting him in the face. Super's nose became purple as he held it in pain. He brought his arm back then swung it at Bang's face sending him back a few feet. Bang ran back up and hit Super from the left side to the right. Super counterattacked and uppercutted Bang. The two were exhausted and nearly evenly matched.

"I will… beat you old fellow!" Super Alloy Darkshine said as blood dripped on his cheek. Bang just chuckled to Supers annoyance. Super charged at him and swung his leg at his shoulder. Bang caught his leg to Super's surprise. Bang smiled wickedly then brought his hand down on Super's leg. Super screamed as you heard his bone crack. Super then tackled Bang and hit him in the face left hand to right hand. Bang elbowed him in the chest and then chopped at his stomach and pushed him off. Super crouched low to the ground and started moving sluggishly. His leg had also become bruised and red. Still the 2 held up as Bang leaped into the air. Super Alloy Darkshine looked up as Bang fell back to the earth and elbowed Super in the face. Super Alloy Darkshine fell to the ground in pain as Bang lifted his leg and brought it down on Super's chest. I actually smiled at Bang as I'd never seen him fight this merciless. Which meant he'd always gone easy on me! I mumbled a curse and kept watching the fight. As Super laid breathing through pained breaths Bang picked him up over his shoulder. Super lightly punched him on the back but Bang just hit him in the chest. He then threw him out of the arena winning the match. Soon paramedics had escorted him out.

Later on Blast arrived on the scene. He was now in full costume. He had a purple cape, black arms, purple gloves, a black torso, and then a line of dark blue in the shape of fire down his chest.

"Next match is battle of the brutes! Tanktop Master vs Puri Puri prisoner," he announced. Tanktop Master and Puri Puri Prisoner climbed onto the stage and looked at each other. Behind me Genos told Saitama it'd be a close match. Tatsumaki then shushed him and told Saitama eggs don't talk.

"Didn't it say 18 or older to enter the tournament?" Saitama said which would've been a good comeback if Kid Emperor wasn't here a half hour ago. Tatsumaki just walked away. Bang then sat down next to me.

"You fought hard oldy," I said.

"I expect you to fight harder." I nodded as the fight began to start.

Tanktop Master charged at Prisoner and hit him in the chest. Prisoner fell down onto his knees. Then closed his eyes. He jumped into the air and his clothes ripped and... He landed on the ground and Tanktop Master paid no attention somehow and the put his hands together and brought them down on Puri Puri Prisoner. I felt the ground shake as he collided with his head and Puri Puri Prisoner fell back to the ground.

"Mmm aren't you strong pretty?" Puri Puri Prisoner asked winking. Tanktop Master was caught off guard by this as Puri Puri Prisoner kicked him in the chest. Tanktop Master grabbed his chest and roared. He ran at Puri Puri Prisoner and hit him on the left side of his head. Then he kicked him in the right and to end it jumped up and rammed his head with his. Puri Puri Prisoner walked unbalanced as he fell onto Tanktop Master. He hugged Tanktop Master and squeezed as hard as he could. Tanktop Master clenched his teeth as Pui Puri Prisoner started to crush him. Tanktop Master swiftly pulled his hands apart and jumped up and elbowed Puri Puri Prisoner to the ground. The ground under him cracked a little and Metal Knight made a metallic sigh a few feet away. Puri Puri Prisoner pulled out a chunk from under him and slapped it at Tanktop Master. Tanktop Master grabbed it and crumbled it between his hands. He then quickly got to his knees sending one into Puri's chest and the other in his stomach. Tanktop Master hit him in the nose breaking it. He hit him again and again each blow sending out a scream. Then Tanktop Master got up and lifted up Puri Puri Prisoner. He threw him into the air and jumped up. When the two met Tanktop Master kicked at Puri but Puri barely grabbed his leg in time and threw him onto the arena. He fell to the ground landing on Tanktop Master's neck and jamming his knee into it.

"Almost… had me…" Puri said blood dripping from his nose and both his eyes black. Tanktop Master grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. He pulled his fist back and sent it into his chest.

"AH!" Tanktop Master then walked to the edge of the arena all while Puri lightly squirmed exhausted and broken. Then Tanktop threw him into the ground winning the match. Then Blast ran up and declared the winner. The next match was tomorrow with Pig God vs Pig God. Later Bang bought me and Saitama dinner and Blast sat down by us in a tuxedo.

"Kenshi. I understand my pet has taken a liking to you," he said. I was caught off guard but kept my cool. I nodded.

"I saw you kill it's sister so I sent it away from you," he said. A tear crept down my eyes.

"I'm sorry… I thought…"

"It's fine. Also I need to tell you where the sword came from. The sword comes from the creature's bones. The creature was attracted to you so it coughed up a bone by your door. I also sent it after the amulet but that's aside from the point," he said.

"Why are you never helping?"

"Saitama. Now I must go. See you tomorrow." he said and left. Later we all went our separate ways but at the last second I asked Saitama for a bed.

"Ok." I thanked him and he shrugged. Genos kept looking at me suspiciously though. I was out in a second and dreamt of the next day. I couldn't wait to battle it out. Who would it be? Metal Knight? Flashy Flash? Saitama? Genos? I would learn soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Tournament part 2

The next match was disappointing. Saitama was going to face off against Flashy Flash. I felt bad for Flashy Flash and mad at Saitama since I wanted to fight him. Flashy Flash was the 4th/5th fastest one here aside from Saitama, Blast, Bang, and maybe me (hopefully). Flashy Flash stood a few feet from Saitama in his usual outfit. By his side were his 2 swords that the sun reflected onto. In front of him stood Saitama trying to get a wad of gum out of his teeth. No civilian watching knew that Saitama was going to win. I did though and I knew Flashy Flash did to. He still fought with a hint of dignity which was more then Saitama could say. As soon as the match started Flashy Flash charged at him and Saitama ran at him. Saitama darted past Flashy Flash and landed a millimeter away from falling off and losing.

"Ahh!" he screamed and fell onto his back his feet dangling off the edge. He quickly bolted up and jumped 10 feet away from the edge. Flashy Flash stopped and turned around his swords now in his hands. On his face was a slight smile and his eyes shined. It was almost as if he thought he could win. He was smarter then that though right? As Saitama charged back at him Flashy Flash got into a defensive stance with his swords making an X. Saitama charged at him and stopped in front of a whirlwind of blades. All they caught was a gust of wind as Saitama appeared before Flashy Flash. He spun around looking at Saitama as he pushed Flashy Flash. He went flying into the air and then his image flickered and he appeared back on the ground. He looked worried and dropped his sword. Everyone in the crowd seemed stunned by the movement.

"Hmm so you are fast. That was just a test. Those swords weigh dozens of pounds. I didn't want to start going all out," he said.

"Wish I could do that…" Saitama replied. Flashy Flash ran at Saitama faster then I could see and even Blast did a double take. Saitama stood there motionless. Then on the last second he moved to the side and dodged Flashy Flash. Flashy Flash spiraled out of the arena and onto the floor. On the last second he grabbed the edge and boosted himself back up. Trying a new strategy he leaped in front of Saitama. He swiped and kicked at Saitama but he effortlessly dodged each strike. Flashy Flash looked down with disappointment yet his eyes showed no surprise. He walked over and sheathed his swords. Then he walked off stage. Behind me Tatsumaki roared that he could've beat that egghead if he wasn't such a slow baby. I just chuckled as the next match went underway.

 **Genos vs Driveknight**

Blast did his usual thing and announced the next battle. It was a duel between cyborgs. Then I realized only a few matches were left and looked around. I'd either be facing Zombieman, Pig God, or Metal Knight. I liked my odds. Genos brushed past me and stepped onto stage. Behind him was Drive Knight and he continued walking for a few more yards. Drive Knight stood there until Blast told them to start.

"Machine gun blows!" Genos said. Drive Knight quickly ducked and rolled closer to Genos then jumped into the air. He dodged all of Genos' attacks and landed in front of him. He punched Genos in the stomach and Genos retaliated with an "Incinerate" As fire covered the area Drive Knight leapt out as Genos kicked him in the leg. They landed in front of each other as Genos shot waves of canon blasts at him. Drive Knight was dodging them until one hit him in the chest just barely. He was sent tumbling to the ground and rolled a few feet as Genos ran at him.

"Centaur form!" he said. In an instant his lower body became a horse as he charged at Genos faster then before. Genos had no time to react as he was kicked violently from every angle in a split second. Drive Knight was no Flashy Flash but he was up there. Fortunately Genos grabbed one of his legs and elbowed it breaking it off. Stunned and distracted Drive Knight was then shot with a canon by Genos but this time he didn't flinch. Smoke covered him but it soon cleared to reveal the 2 back at each other's throats. Genos was kicking into Drive Knight's side as Drive Knight retaliated by bringing his arms together and hitting Genos on the head. The 2 fell back to the ground and Genos realized he was losing fairly bad. He opened up his chest revealing a power core like object and pressed a switch on it. Suddenly his eyes glowed brighter and his skin looked shinier. He charged back into battle. He starting firing a cannon as he punched Drive Knight making an explosion. Drive Knight felt his armour revealing a crack. He inhaled and flexed his hand as it turned into a sword blazing with electricity. He ran back at Genos and struck him with it. Genos raised his left arm to block it but Drive Knight cut it clean off. Poor Genos was always coming apart. Genos in a desperate move wiggled his hand as it became a massive cannon. He aimed it at Drive Knight and fired it at him. A giant explosion covered nearly the entire arena and forced a few to shut their eyes (including me). When it was over Drive Knight stood over Genos. Drive Knight was nearly unconscious but Genos beat him to it from exhaustion. Blast walked up to stage and put Genos arm onto his chest and Saitama ran up and got him.

"Drive Knight is the winner! Next match is Kenshi vs… Metal Knight!" he said. I sighed with relief. I'd almost beat Metal Knight before and I was a fish stick back then. Now I was a full grown whale. I quickly ran up stage and Metal Knight flew over by me. He stood there waiting as I stretched. I breathed in and out trying to get some energy and winked at Metal Knight. Then Blast told us it was time to battle.

I ran at Metal Knight cocky and arrogant as he stood there. I was close and I pulled back my arm to punch him. As I stepped forward I heard a click as a landmine went off. Pain filled my lower left leg as the explosion sent me back a few feet. During my confusion Metal Knight ran at me while shooting rockets at me. I swatted one away as it exploded 30 feet away. I kicked away another into the air and then blocked myself from the last one. My vision was filled with spots as Metal Knight kicked me in the face sending me to the ground. I was starting to rethink my strategy to avoid my ass being kicked. I quickly jumped up and hit Metal Knight in the chest. He stumbled a little but regained balance. He hit me in the chin with an uppercut and I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. Before he landed he grabbed my leg and as I fell he hit me in the back. I groaned as he then tossed me side to side like a ragdoll. As I was lifted over his head I grabbed it and pressed my legs into his shoulder. To my disappointment his head didn't come off. Running out of options I used meteoric burst. As my body glowed and changed shades of colors I ran at him as fast as I could. I focused my anger into my hands as orbs of light glowed in them I absorbed them into my hands lighting them up as I hit Metal Knight in the face. He was sent back a few feet and fell to the ground. I ran at him and picked him up and threw him into the air. I jumped up and kicked him in the back sending him back down. As I kicked into his chest over and over I started to feel exhausted. I exited meteoric burst and started panting. In my moment of weakness he grabbed me and put me in a headlock.

"Kenshi you can't win. I analyzed you in my lab and did research on the technology in Boros' ship. I know everything about your strengths and weaknesses so give up now and spare you life," he said ominously and put explosives on my chest and kicked me away. I scratched at them as they exploding tearing off parts of my skin. It started to heal over but it hurt like hell. I realized his only weakness was he was a tank. Slow but strong. I ran at him as fast as I could and kicked him then I spun around and punched his back. I noticed dozens of tents and a few tiny cracks in his armour and smiled. As I hit at his head he grabbed my arm just barely. Then he hit my shoulder and grabbed and pulled on my arm. I screamed in pain as he yanked harder and harder. In defiance I hit and kicked and even bit at his arm and I actually broke through the skin. He dropped me on the ground and started to kicked me in the ribs. I grabbed his leg and elbowed where the knee would be. I dented his armour as he picked me up and held me by the neck. Then I realized he was going for a different strategy. He put a collar around my neck and tossed me into the air.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain and horror as my head rocked back and forth from and explosion. I fell to the ground in pain as my neck and head dripped blood. I was about to pass out as Metal Knight came over and beat me to it. He stepped right on my face and everything went black.

Blast had called it one of the most brutal matches in history, Bang was outraged by his obvious attempts at murder, Flashy Flash lectured Metal Knight, Pig God imagine that kept eating and everyone else was doing other things and that didn't matter to them. Metal Knight said he never planned to kill me which was a complete lie. An hour later I regained consciousness for the final match of round 1. Zombie Man vs Pig God. Rotten food or some gluttonous blob of jello. Who would come out on top in this match? I joked about it as Bang gave me some food and water as the match got prepared. They had to clean off the oil and blood from the arena and also there was a single crack. I tried to act like I was fine but all I could think about was getting back at Metal Knight. I was about to walk out and go home to my nice cave but I decided not to.

 **Pig God vs Zombie Man**

Zombie Man waited very patiently as Pig God rolled onto the arena and belched out a hotdog. He shoveled it back into his mouth and patted his stomach. Blast told them to start and Pig God ran at Zombie Man. Zombie Man pulled out 2 guns and shot at Pig God. The bullets went into his mouth and Pig God shot them back out into a ball of energy. Zombie Man dodged it and charged at Pig God. He pulled out his sword and jumped up and aimed it at Pig God and Pig God jumped up and SWALLOWED ZOMBIE MAN?! As Pig God walked over to the edge of the arena multiple stab wounds appeared through his body but he ignored them. As he made it to the edge he opened his mouth as Zombie Man came tumbling out. Zombie Man hit the floor and Pig God had one.

Another day had ended as everyone got up and made there way home. I was going to talk to Blast but he jumped up and disappeared into the sky. I decided to ask a few people some questions. I learned Blast was faster then Flashy Flash, stronger then Bang, and could eat more then Pig God. I didn't see all of that as relevant but I still held onto the information. I walked home to my cave and fell asleep ready for the next day. 16 had become 8 then 4 then 2. Who would win I couldn't help but wonder.


	16. Chapter 16: Tournament quarter finals

I snored in my cave quite loudly. The night before I fell asleep in a few seconds and slept soundly. I had started to like the cave for it's comfortability and isolation. As I woke up I rubbed my eyes then remembered last night.

"Metal Knight…" I said. Before from my possession I hadn't liked Metal Knight very much. After last night I wanted to rip his head off. He treated me like I could still attack the world any second. I knew I couldn't entirely blame him but he still pissed me off. As I walked out I was hit with a blast of sunshine. I blinked and looked around and yawned. I decided that I would do a quicky morning jog to Bang's dojo and go with him to the tournament. As I got into a sprinting motion I lept off leaving a trail of dust and dirt behind me. As I passed the trees and heard birds sing I felt relaxed. Soon I had ran out of the forest and was trailing behind buildings and in front of hills. As I looked and saw the cars I smirked seeing as they were in slow motion. I jumped up to increase my speed and kept jumping to the sky. Soon I saw the dojo and walked in. It was unlocked as usual and Bang wasn't there. I shrugged and sat down and started watching the news. I chuckled. It seemed all anyone ever watched these days was news. I decided to turn the channel and got caught up in a movie.

A half hour passed as Bang walked in and waved to me. I waved back and turned off the t.v. He sat beside me and smiled.

"Are you okay Kenshi? Yesterday it seemed Metal Knight was quite a savage brute," he said with a bitter voice. I nodded but I could still feel bruises all over my body and a rib that still was just barely fractured.

"I got my ass kicked fairly. Yeah he went all out but hey didn't I? I'm not going to complain just because I'm sore as hell," I replied with a fake joking voice but I was pretty hurt.

"I suppose but still he was relentless. He was trying to kill you Kenshi. He was violent and all offense no defense. I plan to talk to him after all of this," Bang replied. Then as I shrugged Bang looked at his watch. He sighed and left it on the stool.

"The tournament will start soon. We best get going soon. Chances are I'm in the first match. Cheer me on will you?" he asked me and I nodded as we got up and left.

After a few minutes of light running we eventually made it there. We were one of the first people there aside from Saitama, Genos, Bang, Metal Knight, and Pig God. I sat down in the stand bleachers and kept looking over at Metal Knight. The guy was a creep that was for sure. Kenshi wanting to march right up and attack him but he actually felt insecure. I'd been training and growing stronger for so long yet I was still beaten wasn't I? How many actual victories had I even really had? Saitama stopped those monsters mainly, and Boros, I'd been beaten by Metal Knight, Bang, Genos, Flashy Flash. It felt like the list kept getting longer and longer and my few small victories meant nothing anymore. As I held onto the stands and closed my palm I cut through it like it was made out of paper. I started to breathe heavy and felt like I was going to explode. I looked at Metal Knight standing in front of the stand going over repairs and maintenance. I couldn't take it anymore. As I stood up so did Bang and he stood in front of me.

"Kenshi don't do it!" he said whispering and yelling at the same time. I

ignored him and pushed him back down to his seat. I jumped over the bleachers and landed in front of Metal Knight.

"What do you wa…!" he asked as I kicked him in his metal chest. He staggered back but regained his composure. I balled my fists and charged him again. This time he was ready as he barely dodged my attack and uppercutted me in the chin. As I fell back my chin felt hot. I looked down to see it was on fire from Metal Knight. I patted the flames putting them out and charged back at that robotic idiot. He kicked at me but I dodged it and grabbed his leg. I elbowed his knee then yanked at it nearly pulling it off. He was surprised but not defeated. Behind me heroes stood up watching in confusion and annoyance. Metal Knight hit me in the gut then kicked my chest sending me through the air. He jumped up and grabbed me by one arm and then the other. Holding me tight and did a flip and kicked me in the chest nearly breaking my arms and chest. As we fell back to Earth I twisted my arms out of his grip and threw him into the sky. As he went flying his shoulders went to the sides revealing turrets and rocket launchers. He shot them all at me and nearly every one was a direct hit. As i slowly fell back to Earth I looked at him with hatred and a burning rage.

"Collapsing Star, Roaring Ca!" I said as Metal Knight appeared behind me and elbowed my jaw. I bit my tongue and stopped talking as he threw me into the ground and landed by me. As he walked towards me ready to deliver the final blow Blast sped in front of him so fast I couldn't even see him. He was just there in a single blink.

"Stop. Or I'll kill you both myself," he warned without any humour in his voice this time. Metal Knight nodded and turned his back to me and started doing repairs. I felt like someone had dropped a huge weight on me as everybody's eyes turned to me. I'd proved Metal Knight right that I was dangerous. As I went back to my seat Blast watched my the whole way through. Then out of curiosity I turned to Saitama.

"Did you see him run in front of us?" I asked wanting to test his speed.

"Yeah he was actually kind of fast. I hope I can fight him soon," he told me. My question was answered and I sensed Saitama was in fact stronger then Blast. I got comfortable as everyone else arrived. Some covered in bandages and bruises other covered it smiles. Soon the first match started. **Tatsumaki vs Watchdog Man.**

As the two walked onto the arena Watch Dog man looked disappointed. Behind me Kid Emperor laughed at his adversaries soon defeat. Tatsumaki looked bored as Watchdog Man sniffed the air. Then Blast stood between the 2 and said the match had started. Then he was gone and no one but Saitama could see where he went. This time around to make things fair rocks of all shapes and sizes were put all around the arena ranging from pebbles to ones the size of 6 tanks put together. As Watchdog Man jumped with all his might rocks surrounded him and charged at him. They fell each time getting closer and closer. Some nearly brushed his legs and one did hit him but he tanked it as he charged at Tatsumaki. As he closed the gap between the 2 he leapt up and grabbed at her. He was thrown back however by her psychic barrier. As he was thrown back he fell to the ground and scampered around until he regained his wits. Then from behind he was hit by a rock sending him tumbling into another. Soon dozens of rocks surrounded him trapping him. The cage was then dropped outside the arena and Tatsumaki had won.

"What a surprise…" she said with an overload of sarcasm. As she flicked her hand the rocks crumbled and Watchdog Man stumbled out. He sighed and looked to the ground and walked over to the stand. He then laid down by the bottom step and fell asleep. Tatsumaki walked over and yawned as she flew onto the top stand and stood there watching. The next match could be anyone I thought as I waited. Soon I learned who it was as Blast appeared at the stand.

"The next match will be Blast also know as Silverfang vs Tanktop Master. A battle of the physically strongest members in the S - Class perhaps? We will see!" he said and waited for the two. They ran up to the stage and got on. Bang cracked his neck and stretched as Tanktop Master did squats. After a minute they stated they would begin now.

"Finally!" Tatsumaki said from behind me.

The two brutes charged at each other as I cheered on Bang. The two met and both raised their fists hitting each other in the face at the same time. Blast smiled as he did a side kick to Tanktop Master's legs knocking him down. Bang ran up and kicked him the side over and over as Tanktop Master grabbed his leg and pulled it while hitting him in the chest. Bang nearly fell but recovered as he jabbed at Tanktop Master. Tank top Master hit hit him in the face then grabbed him by the arm and threw him at the edge. Bang fell down in time and landed on his feet. Just in time he turned to see Tanktop Master charging him. He rolled to the side as Tanktop Master barely stopped at the edge. Bang ran at him and kicked him in the back but Tanktop Master didn't budge. He turned around and kicked Bang in the chin as Bang cried in protest. Bang road house kicked him in the face then punched him in the nose. Tanktop Master was hurt but he didn't show it as he tackled Bang and sent him and himself flying through the arena into the ground. Tanktop Master grabbed his hands together and prepared to bring them down on Bang but he put his hands up in time to block it. As the two met it created a loud boom that made my ears ring. Bang then brought his knees to his chest and kicked them out sending Tanktop Master off of him. He landed with a loud thud as Bang quickly got up and ran at him with incredible speed. Tanktop Master went to block it and then most likely counterattack it but Bang was too fast as he hit the left side of Tanktop Master's face. Then he assaulted the right then back to the left with blinding speed. Tanktop Master eventually countered by kicking Bang in the face and sending him jumping backwards to get some distance.

"You sure have gotten stronger…" he said wiping away to blood dripping from his nostrils.

"As have you old man. Too bad tanktop power is supreme!" he said pounding his chest or to be more exact tanktop. Bang just shrugged and prepared for Tantkop Master to charge back at him. As he did Blast pulled back his fist and ran at him too. As the two met with swiftness Blast punched him with all his might right in the face. Tanktop Master grabbed his face as he walked backwards dazed. Bang finished it off with a kick to the chest as Tanktop Master fell down. He was knocked unconscious and Bang had won. This time I actually saw a cloud of dirt right in front of the stand as Bang appeared in front of Blast.

"Where do you go Blast if I may ask you?" Blast asked him.

"I like to watch it on the t.v. at the bar. I usually leave my suit hear put on new clothes and watch it then come back here and put on my suit." he said.

"Ah. I see you have gotten remarkably fast. I would expect no less from the hero association's number one," he said. Blast just shrugged and smiled as he got the next match underway. It was an easy win.

 **Saitama vs Drive Knight**

Saitama was the strongest hero to ever live and that was absolutely true without a doubt. This match went as easy as everyone expected. Saitama stood on the arena with Drive Knight and the two stood apart. The match began and Drive Knight charged to hero. As Drive Knight charged Saitama, Saitama turned and grabbed his arm. Then he threw him off the arena and won. No one was really surprised although Tatsumaki was mad.

The next match no one knew the outcome. It was pinning two people who were the same yet opposite against each other. Metal Knight and Pig God were about to fight each other. I was excited to see Metal Knight get hurt and sat in my seat comfortably. As the 2 got onto the arena be it hopping or flying the crowd was silent.

 **Metal Knight vs Pig Gd**

As soon as they got on Metal Knight took action and threw 6 frisbee like things one after the other at Pig God. They sliced at him cutting him and hurting him as they fell to the ground bloody. As he held his cut body and moaned in pain Metal Knight flew to him and knee him in the stomach. Pig God burped at him a wave of energy but he tanked it. It did however burn parts of his robotic avatar. Metal Knight was displeased at his condition and while he was distracted Pig God swallowed him. Thinking he was successful he walked over to the edge but he then coughed up missiles that flew into the air and hit Pig God. Pig God was thrown back into the ground. As a metal fist reached out of his mouth and hit him in the face. Metal Knight used Pig God to his advantage as he threw out landmines and pushed Pig God onto them. Inside he felt Pig God be tossed around as Metal Knight's arm became a flame thrower. Pig God's eyes watered as he coughed up fire and eventually Metal Knight. As Pig God coughed and gagged Metal Knight hit him over and over then grabbed Pig God by the arm and threw him into the ground. He could've thrown him out of the arena, but no. He jumped into the air and landed hard on Pig God and shoved his knees into his skin. After a couple more hits Pig God was done and the match was over.

Everyone went home ready for the semi finals. As I drifted off that night I felt oddly warm and cheerful. I figured it was just because I was already half asleep and was dreaming about my family or something.


	17. Chapter 17: The one man army

As I woke up and started stretching I felt like I should try to become stronger. I mean sure to a monster or person I was strong but as I'd seen put me up against Metal Knight or Flashy Flash I was dirt compared to their smarts and speeds. I didn't know what there was left to do however. I'd seemed to have been nearing my limit in terms of raw strength and speed. However my intelligence wasn't all that great was it? I chuckled at the thought maybe buy some checkers and connect four.

I got onto my feet and walked out of my cave and felt the Sun on my body. It felt warm and nice but it wasn't like I wasn't use to it. Then I realized it was really hot. It wasn't even Summer yet but it had to have been 100 degrees at least. As I focused my eyes on the Sun I realized something.

Falling from the was a creature with 4 limbs and made of what looked like solid rock. Around it was a glowing yellow circle. On it's face were more eyes then I could count and a large mouth yet no nose. The head was in the center of the body and on top of it were 4 separate horns that glowed so bright my eyes stung. As I watched dazed I saw it go over the horizon and crash a few miles away. I heard a boom and then felt a small wave of air hit me in the face. I decided I should try and see what it was.

As I ran through the dirt dodging trees I saw smoke coming from the sky. It was as black as night and I couldn't see the bright blue sky through it. As I dodged the last set of trees that had been knocked down I saw the creature. It's feet were as thick as me and twice as tall. On top of it was a disc of solid grey rock and then it's head. It slowly got up and did a slow spin. As it spun bits of rock chipped off of it's body and landed on the burnt grass with a thud. When it's eyes eventually met mine I was a little freaked out. It took a step towards me and just stared.

I had no idea what this creature was and it seemed peaceful. It just stood there staring at me like it was in deep thought and was considering me a threat or not. I wanted to tell it I wasn't but my voice seemed to not work. I suspected I was simply in awe and on impulse I started to kneele to it. It slowly lifted up it's leg and rubbed it on my head and down my back. As it reached the ground it brought it back and pulled it back from my body 3 feet. Then in an instant I felt it hit my face as I was sent into a tree. I went right through it breaking it in half.

"So much for a normal day of watching my friends fight each other. Looks like I'll be getting some training after all huh lava face?" I asked it.

It roared in response as flames filled it's mouth then exited it flying right for me. I jumped a good 3 seconds before it could even hit where I once was. As I landed I panted as sweat trickled down my forehead. The heat I'd felt earlier was nothing compared to this as a ring of burning grass surrounded the creature. It moved sluggishly towards me and then leapt at me. I quickly rolled to the left as it landed on the ground setting a few more trees on fire. As it turned around it roared at me sending more fire at me. I held my hands together in an X position as the fire covered me. I screamed in pain as my light blue skin quickly went from dark blue to purple. Taking a deep breathe I felt energy pass through me as in my hands a glowing orb came. I crushed it as I felt my right arm feel weightless as the muscles around it glowed and inflated. As I charged at the creature I felt my anger boil inside me.

"I won't lose to you! I've lost before way more times then I've won! So I guess that makes me quite the loser doesn't it? But I really don't give a damn. Win or lose doesn't matter, what matters is saving this damn world!" I screamed as I collided with it's leg, my fist going straight through it and shattering it.

The creature wobbled a little bit and lost it's balance as it began falling to the ground. Taking the chance I got on my knees and jumped up both fists out as I flew through it's stomach and out it's back then head. The creature bellowed one last roar as it fell to the ground cracks forming all over. Then it shattered into a million pieces.

I walked over to the pile of dark brown powder and picked it up and mushed it up as if it were sand at the beach. That gave me a distant memory that tore at my heart.

I was only 7 when my parents took me to the beach. As we drove down the anticipation grew in my chest until I thought I'd explode. As I wiggled and squirmed in my seat my bare back touching the warm seat I giggled over and over. Eventually we made it and I jumped right into the water without any sunblock, snorkels, goggles anything. As my feet went in first I felt the water not too cold nor hot. Then I fell in and felt a plastic bag or something brush past my legs. It kind of tickled as I felt a warm sensation in my left that had quickly became a burning pain. As tears streamed down my face and I ran out crying for my parents I saw a jellyfish swim away.

At the hospital they treated my leg and I got ice cream. It was the best ice cream I'd ever had in my life and I also got to miss 2 days of school.

The memory reminded me how quickly bad can become good or vise versa. I guess

that was what was happening right now. One day Bang is my equal and then I'm stomped by Metal Knight. Then here I was standing over a dead monster that had fell to the world from the Sun.

The sudden moment of tranquility was interrupted by a loud boom behind me knocking me down to the ground. As I stared at the ground I felt the intense heat again only this time it was some how worse. I saw my skin literally drying out as I suddenly felt intensely dehydrated. I looked up to see black smoke covering the sky and every tree in sight on fire. It reminded me of when I literally fought Fire but that wasn't even this bad.

As I turned around I saw not 1, not 2, but 7 different rock/lava creatures now. They ran around biting at trees and setting them ablaze so quickly they became ash in a few short seconds. Soon a wall of fire at least 7 feet tall surrounded me within a 30 foot radius. The creatures circled me looking all over me looking for an opening. I got into a defensive stance and kept turning waiting for one to strike. At the very least I'd go down swinging and that was good enough.

One behind me pounced at me and in the blink of an eye I spun around and grabbed it's leg. I nearly screamed as it's boiling hot leg burnt through my skin slowly. I did a quicky spin and threw it at another creature sending the 2 into the ground. Another ran up at me side as I quickly jumped in front of it and then landed on it's head kicking it in the face. As it's face shattered it fell to the ground and the heat seemed to lessen.

"S… si… six left Kenshi. Push yourself damnit!" I roared at myself for motivation. The 4 around me took that as a roar at them as they all charged me. I waited a few seconds then jumped up into the air as the 4 ran into each other and fell down dazed. I used the chance as they were all dazed to go onto the offensive.

"Meteoric bursts bitches!" I screamed my thirst for blood rising as I dive bombed the ground. As I got up in the crater I looked around at the creatures and smiled. One slowly started to get up and I chose that one to attack. I quickly ran at it and hit in the leg, then it's stomach, and ended by jumping up, and double kicking it in the face. It didn't even get a chance to roar as it crumbled to pieces.

The 2 that were out got up and so did the other 3. Now 5 different fire creatures made a small circle around me. Then they all roared at me as I was engulfed in flames. I screamed in pain and joy as I fell to my knees. Using my remaining energy I summoned my yellow ball of destruction and chucked it at one of the creatures exploding it. Breathing heavily, on fire, and sweat covering my body as quickly as it was evaporated I left my enhanced state.

The 4 remaining creatures all barked at me as one lunged at me with more speed then ever before and hit me in the face. My jaw made a cracking sound as blood dripped down my lips. As I struggled to get onto my feet another ran up at me from behind and body slammed me into one of it's buddies. The other one grabbed me and slapped me with it's upper left leg in the chest. I was thrown back into the middle as they slowly creeped on me closer and closer.

I stood there laying flat on my back as they all looked at me. Then one ran over my chest and stomach and moved into a new gap. Then another did the same cracking most of my ribs and making me cough up blood. As my eyes slowly started to glow my last scene was a giant leg heading for my face.

"Ahhh!" I screamed waking up from the dream. I looked around at my room/cave and realized it wasn't much more then a dream. I chuckled as I looked outside and saw it was night. I sighed with relief and went back to bed ready to be met with more dreams.


	18. Chapter 18: Turning point

I woke up excited for the final days of the tournament. The battles that were coming I already knew would be legendary. My body started shaking from the excitement coursing through my veins. I quickly got up and ran over to my wall and hit it with my full force.

The rocky wall creaked and groaned as cracks started to fill it. The entire cave seemed to shriek and creak as it nearly toppled down over me. It seemed as if the cave were invincible and I gave it another hit. I immediately regretted it as I heard a loud crash behind me sending me into the wall.

I quickly got to my knees and covered my head as I did a little duck walk over to the exit. It seemed so far away as rock and boulder one after another fell down around me. One right above me fell and I realized there was no way out. I quickly jumped up ramming my fist into it's center shattering it. It became tiny pebbles around me as the cave slowly began to recover itself. I quickly did a double take looking for any weak spots as I slowly got back up and walked through the exit. "Damn… never doing that again! I'll have to clean this cave and rearrange it now" I told myself as I walked out. As I looked outside I realized the Sun had only just started to peek out from over the horizon. It lit up the sky in a yellow and orange light. To most it'd be beautiful but to me it was just another dawn to a new day.

I soon saw my cave fade away and the background became a forest of green. I was glad to see it wasn't on fire and filled with craters. Those fire creatures really weren't even that strong compared to me. If they'd actually come to Earth I could handle them with a little help. Although the dream did bring up an interesting yet depressing question. How did I want to do? Old age, in battle, assassination, sacrificing myself for the greater good? There was no good worrying about it so I threw the question into a mental trash can.

Due to my boredom my light and casual stroll through the woods quickly became a mild jog. I decided between going to the arena and Bang's dojo and picked the latter. Why end a cycle that wasn't broken? As I made a sharp right and jogged to the dojo the Sun slowly got higher and higher. The sky returned to the former blue as I recognized it as I saw Bang's dojo over the horizon.

I ran at full speed to it but as I went 4 steps at a time I heard grunting. It was Bang's voice. I paused and listened for a few more moments then heard a loud crash. Worried I quickly burst through the door to see… Bang sitting on a bench. Next to him was a bar with comically oversized weights at the end. He was huffing and puffing as he sat up and got off. When he saw me he smiled then shook his head as if he felt sorry for me. "What's all this? I've never even seen weights this big with so so many zeroes," I said noticing the cracks under the weights. He quickly moved his eyes from me to the weights and I noticed his muscles seemed to have nearly doubled. The old man was really pushing himself to beat the esper fair and square. "Yes actually Kenshi, I'm glad you're here. I need to warm up my muscles to some combat with an easier opponent then that esper. No offense to you it's just she is quite strong," he said sliding the weights onto the bench. I sighed and then nodded as he smiled at me and opened up the door. Then I heard another slam and looked to see Charanko lifting weight as well. I actually smiled seeing that and hoped to see him thrive one day. I was also a little concerned at Bang and his neglectment as it seemed all Charanko did anymore was lift weights.

The two of us walked out of the dojo and continued walking. I soon noticed we had gone from walking to running ever so gradually and subtly. Soon we were 5 miles out of town in the middle of a canyon. It was bigger then a football stadium and about half a mile deep. It looked empty and unused for years. We stood on opposite sides of a river that ran through from the ocean into the city. Bang stood there looking at me while in a combat stance. It was all about combat and speed while mine was for defense. "Now Kenshi attack me full force!" he demanded. I nodded and obeyed as I ran so hard I heard my lungs screamed. Bang couldn't even see me as I came with full force. Then before I could take another step he quickly turned around and grabbed me by my arms and elbowed me in the back. It was an elbow with full force and sent pain down my spine.

I turned and counterattacked with a kick that he easily blocked and held for a second. Then he lifted me up and threw me into the ground. I quickly realized this fight was one sided and was actually on the verge of tears. I was getting beat again. It was not fair. Filled with anger I let loose and treated Bang as the worst enemy I'd ever encountered.

"Meteoric Burst. Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon!" I yelled as my hands lit up with a golden light. I quickly felt all the power in my body that was inside me at the time be released in a fiery explosion. I screamed as the temperature was turned up by a hundred degrees. When I looked again I saw I was on my knees and blood covered my body. Around me the canyon had been turned into a crater and Bang was nowhere to be seen. My heart dropped as I thought I'd killed him.

I got an answer as a sharp kick came from behind into my head. I was thrown like a ragdoll a couple dozen feet. When I landed I felt more bones break as my skin was covered in bruises. Bang quickly stood over me with a stern disappointed expression. "Kenshi… You have harmed to many people out of anger and envy. You are much like Garou my old student. I won't make the same mistake I made with him," he told me on the verge of tears. I understood what he meant. I remembered the lives I'd ended when possessed, attacking Metal Knight, trying to kill Bang, getting enraged at Genos, and all my other pent up anger. Then a sinister and hateful thought creeped into my mind. Realizing what was coming I used a trump card. "Oh I see. Heh heh heh. You don't stop me until I almost kill you. No not at the civilians, Charanko, Genos, Metal Knight, YOU! You're no hero you selfish old man you're just anoth-" Then in a flash he brought it to my neck as blood spilled out and my vision went black. The worst part was Bang didn't know if Kenshi's statement was true or not.

Kenshi landed on the ground staining it with blood. Bang cried out in anger and protest as he kneeled over the body. He wrapped his arm's around Kenshi and lifted him up. Blood dripped down his arms and onto Bang's shirt. He held back tears as he took the body through the canyon/crater. He found a spot and then laid the body down. Next to it he kicked the ground creating a hole. Then he threw Kenshi in and covered it up. Bang sighed and sat down over the grave.

"May you find whatever peace you couldn't be given in the afterlife. Kenshi I will not forget you. You were my greatest failure and for that I apologize. Please forgive me for what I had to do and understand why I did," he said and got up and walked away. He washed off his shirt in the river and took a giant drink.

Soon he had returned to the dojo and Charanko had finished his reps. Charanko looked at him and smiled and Bang had to force one back. Charanko hadn't even noticed Kenshi luckily. Bang simply told Charanko he'd gone for a stroll.

"Charanko why don't you go to the tournament with me? It'd be nice to have someone there," he said. Charanko nodded and followed him to the arena. As he sat down he had to force the thoughts of Kenshi out of his head.


	19. Chapter 19: The semi finals

As I and my disciple Charanko strode through the streets on our way to the end of the tournament I felt as if every eye were on me. Being one of the highest rated heroes that very well could've been true but I still didn't appreciate the stares. I felt as if they looked right into my soul and accused me of my murders and crimes. Even as I told myself what I did was right and I had saved the world in some way or another I still felt as if I had just had the world's most rotten food. In some way I felt responsible for his death and that wasn't wrong of me. I gave him power and it killed people.

As we kept walking we soon had made it to our destination and I looked around for a spot to sit down. I wondered who would be fighting first and I knew my chances were slim unless I faced Metal Knight. Although I wondered if Tatsumaki had trained at all over the months. I doubted it as she could often be arrogant. I chuckled at the thought of her always going into battle without much thought and relying on her powers. It reminded me of… Kenshi. I'd have to get used to constantly being reminded of him.

Soon me and Charanko had found seats and sat next to each other. I felt bad for neglecting him as well. I'd given Kenshi so much attention and left Charanko to go lift weights. All that did was make the dark hole in my stomach hurt more. Then as I looked around I realized we'd gotten here rather early. We were one of the only people here besides Drive Knight, Blast (of course), and Zombie man. I was always trying to beat everybody else wasn't I? One day I'd have to try to be fashionably late.

Soon the seats slowly filled more and more as heroes sat down awaiting the next round to come. They all sat in their own particular way whether it was slouching, laying down, or something entirely. Saitama was trying to do a handstand out of boredom and kept falling over. Saitama was strong no doubt but it was simply raw brute strength. He and Genos especially didn't realize how helpful I could be. All of a sudden a loud booming yet kind voice filled the stadium. I knew it was Blast the second I heard the first word.

"Thank you for coming and watching at home to the final day of the tournament! We have but 4 rounds left until someone takes my place as the top of S class! Many people lost this week and we're left with… Caped Baldy, Silver Fang, Tornado, and Metal Knight! Truly the strongest of the strongest. Rest assured the world is in capable hands!" he said trying to not show Saitama doing handstands and falling down. Then he did a quick turn and pointed at me with a smile. I realized today he had on his full outfit and had his hair done and trimmed. I never got dressed up for a fight and found it rather odd to.

"Our first match is Silver Fang vs…" he said looking around us, "Tornado of Terror!"

As he jumped nearly 15 ft to his left he had both hands out at Tatsumaki in a finger gun sign. She just looked annoyed and started messing with her hair until it was done a little fancier. She got up and walked towards the stage a few feet away I followed. I quickly cracked my knuckles and dusted off some dirt in my hair. Tatsumaki noticed and took a smart remark at it as Blast slowly did a 10 second countdown.

"How'd you get all dirty Silver Fang? Kill that little pet monster you carried around? Wouldn't surprise me if you did," she said suppressing a light laugh. Then as Blast hit 3 on his countdown time seemingly stopped. Everything around me was frozen and I felt anger build up in my chest. Normally I would've taken this as Tatsumaki being a little brat but this time was different. She had stabbed me in the heart and I was bleeding anger.

As I ran forward at full time still stayed frozen yet as I saw Blast he quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow then turned back around and froze in place. I didn't even care as I quickly covered the distance between me and Tatsumaki then hit her straight in the chest with all the force I could get. She slowly started to move faster and faster as I assaulted her again and again with a kick, then a punch, a headbutt, anything I could do.

When time seemingly returned to normal she was sent flying straight out of the arena a trial of blood falling to the arena. I heard a few gasps from the crowd wondering how I'd gotten from point one to two in such a short time.

As I saw Tatsumaki slowly sailing off to the horizon she quickly stopped and did a full 180. As I felt seemingly over a thousand pounds weighing on my back I saw her quickly flying at full speed ready to attack.

I quickly recovered and roared as the weight became nonexistent. I quickly dodged her attempt to strike me and counterattacked with an elbow to the back. As she fell onto the floor a dozen rocks were sent into my back, legs, and head. Although they shattered on impact it still caused a good amount of pain. She took the opportunity to quickly get up and hit me in the chest.

The punch was surprisingly strong and I realized she must have sped it at me with telekinesis enhancing it's strength and damage. She quickly went for another strike but I grabbed her arm and threw her up into the air. As she hung in the air the rocks around the arena suddenly formed together and loomed over me. Then in an instant it came down on me covering nearly the entire arena in a dark shadow.

As I felt it coming down I quickly put my hands up and held it. It came down with an immeasurable amount of force as my wrists and biceps turned red. Still It slowly came to a stop as I held it over me trying not to get destroyed by it. My hands slowly started burying themselves in the rock as the entire thing shook and cracked all over.

As the rock shattered I quickly jumped up to land a blow on Tatsumaki's throat she telekinetically threw me back to the ground. With a roar I jumped back up and just barely grabbed her foot and pulled her down to the ground. We both came down with a loud thud cracking the arena under us slightly.

In a moment of desperation Tatsumaki used the arena itself and started to slip it apart. Large cracks slowly spread throughout the entire arena revealing the rock underneath. Then I realized what was happening. She wasn't lifting the arena but the rock under it. I realized that she had been practicing this entire time. As the arena was ripped out of the ground Blast himself revealed his mouth to be hanging open in shock.

Tatsumaki then dropped the entire arena back to the ground as it slowly cracked apart into debris and fell to the Earth as I hung onto a large chunk. The chunk hit the Earth a few hundred miles per hour. I looked and saw I still had yet to touch the ground and had hope.

All that hope faded away as I saw a rock half the size of the city above me. I looked around and saw I was sitting in a crater and the other heroes were scurrying to climb out. How much had she taken out? The rock was going to kill me and no one could help me as it came hurtling at me.

Next without a single sound Saitama was standing in front of me. His cape hung over his shoulders and he balled his fists. Then he jumped up and hit the rock straight through completely vaporizing it. It gave me nostalgia for the meteor and a smile went over my face. Then I heard Blast declare Tatsumaki the winner. Fine by me.

The next match was Metal Knight vs Saitama. First Blast, Saitama, Metal Knight, Tatsumaki, and I had to scurry around to fix the arena the best we could. The best we got was a lopsided pile of dirt with bits of it covered with "unbreakable material" If Metal Knight was ashamed or embarrassed he didn't show it. Then Blast had them start.

The two got onto stage and for once Saitama actually looked mad. I suppose he was somewhat of a friend to Kenshi and Metal Knight had almost killed him twice. As the 2 started Saitama just stood there as Metal Knight released over 30 missiles. Saitama just stood there as the seemingly disappeared on impact. Then he caught 2 and turned them around. Then he charged at Metal Knight taking his time yet still going to slow for Metal Knight to do anything.

Then he punched Metal Knight holding the 2 missiles. As his gloves hit Metal Knight in the face the sky lit up yellow. I and the rest of the heroes quickly realized those weren't ordinary missiles.

"Were those nukes?!" I screamed outraged. Metal Knight didn't get a chance to respond but knowing him he wouldn't care who got hurt or what got bombed. He'd just say "precautions had to be made"

As the dust cleared it showed Saitama standing there tanking Metal Knight's strongest punches. Saitama simply brought his hand to his ear then backhanded Metal Knight denting his armour and sending him to the ground. Metal Knights arms became flamethrowers as he assaulted Saitama. When Metal Knight stopped Saitama stood over him with his arm shielding himself.

"What are you? I knew you were strong but this… You're no human. You are indeed the stronger hero but that doesn't mean I can't beat you. You have brawns I have brains and brawns!" he said as his left arm became a giant taser and he zapped Saitama. While Saitama did shake a little he simply stood there and smiled and laughed maniacally.

Then in a brutal counterattack her ripped off Metal Knights arms and threw them to who knows where. As Metal Knight tried to fall back Saitama ripped of his legs and started beating him on the chest with his own legs. Then he discarded the legs and hit Metal Knight as he exploded leaving nothing left but ash and a few wires here and there. Saitama turned around his face hiding emotion. He simply walked over to me ignoring Genos. Although Genos still came over by him looking surprised.

As Saitama walked over to me he gently tapped me on the shoulder. He was looking down but then he looked up at me. His eyes seemed sad and angry at the same time. At who I didn't know.

"Sorry about Kenshi. Genos placed a tracker on hims and saw the tracker went offline. How'd he did? I really hate when people especially kids die. Gives me nightmares you know?" he said and I felt guilty as can be. I chose not to lie because I could actually call Saitama somewhat of a friend. Little did I notice Charanko behind me listening in.

"I had to kill him. He was becoming violent and dangerous. I took a look at him during our sparring and saw hatred and evil. He had tried to kill me and caused a giant explosion. I killed him half in self defense and half as a hero killing a monster. Please understand," he told Saitama tears down his eyes. Saitama looked pretty surprised and a little confused and was about to say something when I heard sobs behind me. I turned around and saw Charank walking backwards in horror.

"You killed him! Kenshi was a hero and more then that our friend! How could you! I hope the look of betrayal he gave you before death haunts your nightmares! You're no hero you are a murderer and I hate you!" he said and turned around sprinting away. I was about to go after him when I looked around and saw all eyes and a camera on me. I'd just confessed to murder of the world's first monster - hero.

Most of the heroes understood but a few of them. I wasn't arrested or anything but I did have evil looks and glares. Blast just sighed and hugged me and then faked a cheery attitude.

"Now the grand finale and a personal rematch I hear? Saitama vs Tatsumaki!" he said yelling as loud as he could.

Bang and all the other heroes had forgotten something. Kenshi had a family who had missed him dearly and had no idea where he was. Now they knew he had died at the hands of the people Kenshi idolized as a kid and wanted to become. As Kenshi's mom collapsed into tears her husband held her.


	20. Chapter 20: The end

Everything in the past few months seemed to have been leading up to this moment. The tournament would be ending today in no less then and hour or two. Seemingly everyone was watching it including monsters as no attacks had happen for the past month. Everyone had their television turned to the channel where Saitama and Tatsumaki stood side by side in front of the camera. The two were total polar opposites and yet were seemingly equal. Saitama stood tall with no hair and was complete and total raw strength and power. Tatsumaki however was short with long green hair and all of her immense power came from her mind not her muscles.

As Blast stood in front of them he talked about them and their heroic records. Saitama was a hero for fun who quickly rose from C, to B, to A, and might become top of S class all in under a year and a half. However he also had a large conspiracy regarding his deeds and whether he accomplished them. He never really showed up to battles it seemed but he still won them. He'd also confessed to being a fraud during his fight with the sea people and only a few of his close friends still knew the truth.

Tatsumaki however was 2nd to only Blast who seemed to be at least twice as strong as her. She stood smugly already "knowing" how the battle would turn out. She'd joined the hero association because of Blast and was better because of it. She had yet to lose a fight in her entire career and left nearly every monster she met dead. The two were truly forces to be reckoned with and all over the world people were going wild and betting on them.

Finally Blast stopped the introductions and he decided to include a new set of intense rules.

"This arena. It is now nothing understand? You two are to fight to incapacitation instead of the usual out of the ring shindig. You can go wherever but please try not to hurt to many people. I'll personally be tailing you two at all times making sure no civilian dies or a hospital explodes. Now with all of that out of the way you will begin in 30 seconds!" he said as he quickly darted a good distance away.

The greatest rematch ever would be starting soon and Tatsumaki had even prepared. During the 4 month period she had taken swim classes and jogging to help get her into a stronger shape. She had wanted above all else to defeat this little egg head. Today would be her one and only chance.

Kenshi lay near dead under a pile of rocks and dirt. As his cuts, bruises, broken bones, and power supply healed and replenished he had but one thought, revenge. Heroes and friends had taken everything he cared about away from him. His pride, his life, his family! All of it was taken by the hero association and now they'd left him for dead. Well they had something else coming Kenshi was going to fight back. Not today or tomorrow or even the next day but he would fight back. Sadly he was trapped under the dirt. Bang had placed it very hardly onto him and he could barely move. That was when he heard the dirt shuffle and soon bright light blinded him. His eyes readjusted as he slowly dug himself out to meet Charanko.

"Our master tried to kill you and I just couldn't stand by! I know you've done some bad things but I still think you deserve another chance," he told Kenshi. Kenshi smiled and nodded as he rested his hand on Charanko's shoulders.

"For your reward I will teach your true strength and power. I won't simply neglect you all day but will instead spar and train you," Kenshi promised him. Charanko nodded and the two set off to train somewhere else.

The battle started no sooner then half a second ago and Saitama had already dodged a large chunk of dirt thrown at him. He countered by charging at her blindly only to have rocks hit him in the back. The rocks collided with his back and seemingly evaporated on her extremely durable back. As Tatsumaki flew backwards a few feet he jumped at her only to have gravity send him floating very slowly down.

Tatsumaki's surprised expression showed that move was suppose to send him plummeting to the ground. Instead of retreating she just looked annoyed and sent and even stronger psychic pull onto him. This time he was sent slightly faster to the ground as he landed with a thud and the ground underneath him cracked and groaned.

Saitama looked up at the esper sticking her tongue out at him and quickly made an immature face at her. She laughed at him and to everyone's amusement but Saitama's she pulled out an egg with marker on it and squashed it. Saitama certainly was not thrilled over it.

"That's it you little brat you asked for it! Serious series. Serious jumps!" he roared as the gravity holding him down seemingly vanished as he hopped like a bunny towards Tatsumaki. As he jumped and hovered above her he grinned like a madman and grabbed her as he fell down carrying her with her. The two landed on the ground on their backs and quickly scrambled around to face each other.

Saitama took the chance to kick her in the face but his leg was stopped by what appeared to be thin air. Tatsumaki revealed it to be a psychic barrier as Saitama's leg was bent back and thrown into his chest sending him back a few feet.

Saitama jumped up, turned upside down, held his arms out, and dived into the ground and disappeared much to Tatsumaki's shock. Her shock didn't last long however as he quickly jumped out of the ground holding a giant boulder between his two hands. As he brought it down onto Tatsumaki she quickly flew out of the way and proceeded to bring the boulder onto Saitama. Tatsumaki snorted at his failed attempts to win and brought out another egg and threw it at her.

"What's the matter baldy! Can't seem to be able to beat me? You must just be too weak!" she yelled at him laughing.

"Look you 8 year old brat! This tournament is for adults so you can just leave right now!" he replied back completely forgetting about Child Emperor. The two quickly got right back into the fight as Saitama jumped at Tatsumaki and hit at her but she dodged it and realized something. For some reason Saitama was going easy on her. She quickly spun around and gritted her teeth.

"Look here you bald little egg! I demand you stop going easy on me at once. Why are you even going easy on me I'd beat you either way beside I've been going easy on you too which is why you're even alive! So tell me right now baldy why aren't you fighting full power!" she screamed at him demanding an answer. Saitama chuckled nervously and started scratching the back of his head.

"Well I feel like I'll get in trouble or something if I hit you and it'll be… sexist that's the word!" he said finding the word Genos had told him. Tatsumaki was not moved by his generosity and instead charged at him filled with anger. As she did Saitama sighed and moved his fist back. Then as Tatsumaki neared him he hit her in the face knocking her out. The battle was over and Saitama had won.

As Saitama walked over to Genos his cyborg companion quickly smiled and strolled up to him. Saitama held his hand out and Genos high fived it like they'd practiced.

"Master I knew you would win! I'm sure as well that you'll be victorious in the next battle. That little brat has learned her place this time I'm sure. When she regains consciousness she'll be quite humiliated," Genos told him his monotone voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah well let's just hope I can pull that off next round. I hear this guy is pretty tough I'm really excited!" he said like a little kid about to go to the candy store.

Saitama and Blast were ready to battle once and for all. The two most powerful heroes in the entire world stood in front of each other like giant explosions ready to go off. Saitama was serious for this battle and so was Blast. Then without warning Blast went off and hit Saitama in the face.

Saitama rolled over onto the floor but quickly got up as Blast ran back at him for more blows. Blast struck at his chest but Saitama dodged it and hit him in the chest sending Blast away from Saitama by a few feet.

Blast landed on the ground as Saitama ran back at him, grabbed him by the back, and threw him on the ground. Saitama then kicked his chest but Blast grabbed his foot and brought him to the ground.

As the two lay on the ground Blast quickly elbows where Saitama was but quickly learns it was an after image. The spot where Blast struck quickly turns into a decent sized crater as Saitama rushed him and kicked him in his side.

Though it hurt Blast quickly recovered as he got to his feet and tackled Saitama. Then in a move no one else but the two could perform Blast threw him miles into the sky then jumped into the air. As he leapt up into the sky the force caused a massive sonic boom and a massive crater underneath him.

Blast quickly caught up to Saitama as the two heroes continued battling. Saitama kicked and swatted at Blast as Blast blocked every few moves. Then Blast landed a punch in Saitama's stomach as the hero gasped for air. Using the opportunity Blast held his hands together tight then brought them down on Saitama.

To Blast's surprise Saitama had already recovered and then grabbed his hand, turned him around, and kicked him back down to the Earth. Blast hurled down to the ground as fire began to cover him and he hit the ground creating a colossal hole.

Then Saitama landed and Blast barely dodged him then kicked him in the chest and uppercutted his jaw next. In front of him Saitama staggered and Blast took the chance to grab him by the neck villain style and hit him over and over in the chest. Saitama quickly grabbed his fist on the 15th punch and launched Blast over his shoulder.

Blast laid on the ground as Saitama kicked him in the chest over and over sometimes moving to the stomach when lazy. Each kick sent a massive boom as more and more rocks and dirt collapsed into the massive crater the two were causing. Blast coughed up blood then grabbed Saitama's leg and threw him to the ground. Then he leaned in close to his ear and smiled.

"Alright Saitama no more holding back! It's time… to get… SERIOUS!" Blast yelled and with new and increased speed grabbed Saitama and held him in a bear hug. Then the hero jumped up into the air taking Saitama with him.

As the heroes blasted through the air at nearly the speed of light everyone tried to figure out where the two had went and the cameras couldn't even keep track of them. Even when played back at slowest speed 7500x slower then a second the 2 still seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Meanwhile on the Moon the two heroes fought nearing their full power as Blast threw up an oxygen bubble Metal Knight had made.. In the minute they'd been there the Moon itself was already falling apart. Blast didn't seem to notice however as chunks of rock fell to Earth and demolished pieces of the world. Saitama did though. As he looked down to see the chunks falling off and landing onto the world he was sucker punched in the face.

"Distracted our we? Focus on me not them! This is our fight and you won't ignore me," he said taking on an angry tone. Saitama quickly dodged a punch he had thrown and kicked Blast away.

"We're going to kill those people! We need to stop or else the whole Moon will come crashing down!" Saitama protested as he ran to grab onto a falling chunk of the Moon. Blast quickly intercepted him and grabbed him by the back of his costume. He spun Saitama around and kneed him in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Who the hell cares? I need to fight you! I've been waiting to fight someone strong and you're it. If a few people have to die because of it so be it! Besides we can always fix it up later we're gods." Saitama looked back at the little blue piece of dirt as another chunk of the Moon fell destroying half of city R. Then he looked back at Blast. He quickly ran at Blast and Serious Kicked him in the face. Blast fell nearly dead as Saitama threw him back down to Earth and lept off the moon himself. He quickly jumped onto a piece of the Moon and got under it and kicked it back to the Moon.

The momentum was sending him down as he air swam over to another chunk and hurled it at the Moon. As he rushed from rock to rock he was quickly getting close to the Earth. He felt bad knowing he'd done this but then all the rocks seemingly stopped. Then they were hurled back at the Moon as Saitama had fallen to Earth.

He saw in front of him Tatsumaki was holding back the Moon's pieces and had in the end cleaned up him and Blast's mess. Tatsumaki looked at him and threw a barrage of nicknames at him out of anger from being beaten. Saitama just laughed and patted her hair to her surprise and annoyance.

"Good job Tornado. You saved the day from my dumb mistakes," he said and then noticed Blast laying a few feet away and he had regained consciousness. Blast looked up at him and laughed.

"Good job. Concussion, broken nose, broken jaw, black eye, broken ribs and the loss of a few teeth. You deserve my title I guess or maybe I'm delirious from almost dying…" Blast said as he quickly collapsed once again.

Saitama looked around at the planet wide mess one 15 minute fight had caused. He looked up at his hands and laughed. He was pretty strong. So was Blast though. If Blast was present with him Boros and his crew would've been slaughtered in a few minutes.

Out of nowhere Bang ran up holding a phone no one even knew he had. He explained he had gotten a text. It was from Charanko.

As Bang, Blast, Saitama, Tatsumaki, and Genos looked down at the blood stained hole they realized what it meant. Kenshi had survived and would be back soon. Nobody not even Bang could say for sure and Bang had tried to text back Charanko but it held no reward. They were going to have to prepare for another Garou.

As Kenshi swam through the cold water Charanko lagged behind him. Whenever Charanko was about to drown Kenshi would give him a ride on his back for a minute or two. They had been swimming for an hour and they had just now seen the island in the distance. Near the top was the hill that had imprisoned a literal God. Once more Bang would be his own downfall by showing Kenshi the perfect training place.

As they made it to shore Kenshi and Charanko dried off and sat down by each other. The sun wasn't out today and the sky was gray. Perfect weather for Kenshi.

"Charanko this training very well may kill you but I promise it will give you godhood. You are to do 100 sit ups, 100 pushups, 100 squats, and run 10km everyday. Only when you turn bald will you be ready. I on the other hand will be doing personal training although I will sometimes help you. Do you understand?"

"Yes… master."

"Good. Very good. Now we will begin. RUN!"


End file.
